A Curse of a Beast
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: The Goblin King has fallen in love with a young girl, this is a tale as old as time, lovely Sarah only has thirteen hours to break the spell that has been harboring the Goblin King. Will Sarah be able to break the spell before the crystal breaks and Jareth's brother is the new Goblin King?
1. Chapter 1

A Curse of a Beast

 **Hey everyone! This is my first Labyrinth story. If anything is wrong or out of place please tell me in a nice way. I hope you enjoy this story. Please read, review, favorite and follow. Thanks!**

 **A/N: I don't own anything**

Chapter 1: A Curse to be Broken

 **Once** upon a time, there was a magnificent castle that sat upon a high mountain top, which over looked a small village. Within those four walls, a young king barked orders at his subjects. Everyone lived in fear of the king and drew back in fright wondering what he would do them, if they disobeyed his every order. The young king was cold, greedy and unkind. No one ever defied his wishes.

One blistery cold evening, an unlikely visitor stopped by the castle and asked for shelter from the cold. Everyone in the village had turned the poor visitor away, due to her ugliness. Knowing there was no other area for shelter, the woman knocked at the castle doors. In exchange for shelter, the visitor offered a crystal to the king.

Repulsed by her hideous appearance, the king scoffed at the offer, and turned the old woman away. As the king turned to shut the door, the woman warned the young man to not be deceived by appearances, beauty was found from within. When he dismissed her once more, the woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful sorceress. Seeing what he had done, the prince apologized repeatedly, but the woman had already seen the ugliness that was hidden within his heart.

"My king, because you harbor no true feelings for anyone other than yourself, I must punish you for your horrendous acts and for having no love within your heart." As punishment she turned the king into a nightmare legend; robber of young children; he was now known as the Goblin King. Casting the spell on the castle and all who lived there, changing every one into goblins and other hideous beings. He was sentenced to serve everyone and be there when they called upon him, and be the ruler of the land known as the Labyrinth.

Before leaving, the sorceress gave the Goblin King the crystal. The crystal would stay just as it was for 300 above ground years. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return before the crystal shattered, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to be the ruler of the Labyrinth's for all eternity.

Ashamed of his kingdom, he hid himself in the underground; a second crystal and his duties was his only window into the above world. One day, as he glanced into his crystal, the Goblin King spotted a girl who loved princesses, knights in shinning amour and even the villains. She was suffering so much, that he almost felt sorry for the poor girl. However, as she defeated him, he soon became a legend just like Cinderella, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty.

As years passed the king harbored more hatred and his heart grew colder. He began to lose all his hope. For who could ever learn to love the Goblin King?

…..

"Toby, get out of my room!" Sarah bellowed as she threw her door open and commanded her six year old brother out.

Grumbling, Toby walked slowly from the room. He just wanted to show Sarah his new "pet." The long snake remained wrapped around his arm as he entered the hall.

Frustration filled Sarah's body as she slammed her door shut, and walked back over to her desk and continued studying for her anatomy midterm. Pushing her long chocolate hair away from her heart shaped face she sighed. How she despised snakes. There rarely was an animal and or insect that Sarah detested, but snakes were a completely different story.

Grumbling, she began studying once again for her midterm. How she hated babysitting. That was all she ever did, was look after her little brother. Her father and stepmother always went out. Leaving Sarah with an annoying six year old.

In the past six years, Sarah had changed so much. Her love for fantasy and fairy tales still existed, but only in the back of her mind. Her collection of gowns, tiaras, books of fairy tales and other fantasy items, even Lancelot had been relocated to a blue storage box within the basement. Her focus was now on her college career and a life of her own. It just so happened that she still lived with her parents and went to the local college not far from home.

Trying her best to study, Sarah's thoughts soon shifted back to the time when she wished her then baby brother away. She didn't really mean it. She loved Toby after all, but sometimes he just got under her skin. Sighing she thought back to the time when Jareth appeared in her parents room to take Toby.

Before that moment, Sarah was more than ready to hand over her brother, but once she saw the Goblin King standing there, she had a change of heart. After she defeated the Labyrinth, Jareth no longer had power over her.

Why all of a sudden did she find herself thinking about him and why did it hurt when she thought about him? It had been ages since she had thought of him. So why start now?

Finding herself thinking about other things, Sarah wondered over to her vanity and sat before it. "Hoggle." Sarah breathed. Holding onto high hopes, she sat there holding her breath. Sadly there was no reply. At one point Hoggle had said that one day she would get to old for he and her other friends. Finally that day had arrived. "I miss you Hoggle" she whispered. Knowing no reply would come, Sarah sat there daydreaming about her childhood years and how far away they were from her.

"SARAH!" Toby screeched from behind her door.

"What is it you little weasel? In case you haven't noticed I am busy." Sarah poked her head out from behind her room.

"Will you feed Rogan his dinner? I can't reach the opening to his cage." Toby asked as he glanced up at his older sister.

bile filled Sarah's mouth. Toby wanted HER to feed that thing his dinner? "Dad and Karen will be home in thirty minutes. Can't you wait until they get home?"

"No, he needs to be fed NOW!" Toby demanded as he stomped his foot.

"Well your pet is just going to have to wait. I am not touching that hideous thing."

"It isn't fair." Toby cried.

"Life isn't fair Toby. You either wait until dad and Karen get home or you feed him yourself."

Eyes going small and beady, Toby mumbled something under his breath, hoping Sarah wouldn't hear him.

"Speak up Toby." Sarah commanded as she was now on his level.

"I wish the goblins would come and take _you_ away right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unlikely Visitor

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added my story as a favorite. It really means a lot to me.**

"TOBY, NO!" Sarah wailed. "Where did you get that line?" Jerking the boy from his spot she held onto him tightly.

Toby just glanced at her with fear stricken eyes. He had never seen his sister so mad before. Her face had reddened, eyes had enlarged and she breathed heavy. He was scared to answer her, in fear of what she may do to him.

"WHERE?" she screamed again. This time, Sarah pushed him up against the north wall in her room.

Pain shot down his spine and through the ends of his toes and fingers. "In-that book." Toby let his left index finger wonder over to the book that lay open in the hallway.

Before Sarah could utter a word, the lights flickered, like a thousand lightning bolts and soon they were out and a cold breeze had ventured into the room. "Toby?" Sarah breathed. Nothing. "Toby?" She squeezed her hands into fist and discovered he was no long within her grasp.

Fear wrapped around her, like a snake devouring its pray. Goosebumps spread through the sufferance of her skin, as a sickening feeling began to fill her stomach. Taking several steps back, Sarah could feel eyes on her. Many, many eyes. Big eyes, small eyes. They were everywhere! Goblin eyes watched her from every angle and soon their giggling and laughter could be heard throughout every corner of the room. Shadows rippled through the area as Sarah looked around in profound shock.

NO!

Sarah's hands trembled while perspiration seeped from them. Blood began to rush through her ears as her heart beat like a thousand drums in each chamber. Face going flush, her breath came fast and shaky. There was only one person that ever made her feel like that.

Taking a few more steps, Sarah bumped into something-someone. Whirling around, her eyes landed upon his face, as lighting lit up the night sky.

Before she could utter a word a deep fog graced her eyes, while her head became heavy. As the sensation took over her body, Sarah was face to face with darkness. Falling into the Goblin's King's arms, Sarah did not stir.

"You aren't going to kiss her are you?" Toby's voice shot through Sarah's ears.

Snapping her eyes open, Sarah was face to face with the Goblin King. He was just as she remembered him. Long blond hair, lavish clothes and eyes the color of the deepest blue gazed into her green eyes.

The Goblin King chuckled "Not at the moment."

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Sarah cried as she leaped from the bed and grabbed Toby. While doing this, Sarah's head still spun and she began to sway back and forth. Lifting a shaky hand to her forehead Sarah felt faint.

"Silly, silly girl. It is not him I am here for. I am simply here for _you_."

Mumbling a curse word under a breath, Sarah glared at the Goblin King. "Please, he didn't know what he was saying. He is just a little boy."

"What is said is said. There is no going back on a wish once it has been made." Jareth said bleakly. "Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." A crystal appeared in his hand. "Either way…I win."

For once Sarah was at a loss for words. Either way she would be forever his. The realization of that made her tremble. This couldn't be happening! She could never like anyone such as Jareth. He was ruthless, daunting and beastly!

"Mr. Goblin King, will you feed my snake?" Toby asked as Sarah kept her grip on him. "I can't reach his cage."

Grinning slightly Jareth went to the child's aid. Wiggling out of Sarah's arms he showed the King where the cage was kept.

Hearing the light conversation die, Sarah sprinted from the room. Air burned her lungs as she took steady, even breaths one after another. Ushering past doors, Sarah finally saw her escape. At the end of the hall was a large window. Sarah smiled. She was going to escape this awful punishment. But, as she barreled towards the window, Jareth appeared, blocking her only exit.

Screeching to a halt Sarah gasped in realization that she would never escape him.

"Now Sarah we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The decision is yours."

"Don't you see? I can't go with you. Toby needs me. More than _you_ need me."

Jareth laughed a deep throated laugh. _Oh dear Sarah, I need_ **you** _more than you know. My whole kingdom needs you._ Summoning another crystal, he held it out to Sarah. "This crystal will show you your dreams."

"Who will watch Toby?" Sarah questioned as she glanced at Jareth. His response meant nothing to her.

"One of my Goblins will look after him until your-his parents return." Stepping closer to her, Jareth placed two gloved fingers under her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "It's only forever…not long at all." His breath lingered on her cheek. Which in turn sent chills down Sarah's spine.

Feeling her entire being come to an end she breathed her answer "I'll go with you."

"Perfect." Taking her delicate hands within his, he drew them to his lips and kissed them.

Rolling her eyes, Sarah drew her hands free from his warm grasp. Hiding her anguish she turned to say goodbye to Toby. "Be good for dad and Karen. I love-"

Before she could complete her sentence she was whisked away to her new home. The Labyrinth.

"How could you?" Sarah gasped as she glanced around the throne room. This was all too familiar. "You didn't even let me say goodbye." Tears had grazed over her eyes as they now bored into Jareth's.

"Such a pity."

"You harbor no feelings for anything. You-you are a beast." Running from the room Sarah ventured through the castle. Not knowing where she was going, she locked herself into the nearest room.

Leaning up against the door, she breathed heavily. Her lungs burned, while her heart thumped against her rib cage. This had to be a nightmare! A nightmare she would wake any moment from and be safe within her warm and secure bed. Who was she kidding? Shaking her head she came to the realization, that this was her new home now. Damn you Jareth! Her fist beat upon the elegant door.

"My precious, every time you think of me, I appear. This will get quit old I am afraid." Jareth appeared in the chair at the vanity in the south east part of the room. "Actually I take that last part back."

"GET OUT!" Sarah bellowed as she rushed towards him. "I never called you! Toby did!" Her fist beat against his chest in frustration.

Rising slowly, Jareth knocked Sarah off her feet and glared down at her. Fury boiled in his veins, heat rose within his cheeks and soon his anger oozed into the room. "Sarah, I am being more than generous with this matter at hand."

"Generous? How have you been generous? By taking me away from my family? From Toby."

Jareth scoffed "You never loved that baby. In case you have forgotten Sarah. YOU wished him away all those years ago. Now you have to suffer the consequences."

Scrambling to her feet, Sarah rushed to the door and tried to throw it open. To her dismay, it was locked! In her haste earlier she had locked it to keep him out. But now after discovering he could come in whenever he pleased, Sarah feared for her life.

"It is locked from the inside. I am the only one who has a key. Such a pity."

A chill ran down Sarah's spine. This was a test surly. "I know you are full of tricks. Open this door."

Jareth glared at her without uttering a word.

"Let me out." Sarah demanded as she beat on the door. Her breath came quickly as she blocked a sob that was stuck within her throat. "It isn't fair."

"You say that so often." His fingers intertwined with the ends of her hair as his breath hit her ear.

Pulling away with discuss, Sarah pushed him and laid down on the bed. Her heart broke as she laid there. For the first time she felt helpless and was at his mercy.

Seeing his poor Sarah helpless made Jareth's heartache. This was something he was not accustomed to…it would take some getting used to. "Sarah,"

"Go away." She muttered. She refused to look at him. He had done so much wrong and yet he was willing to blame her for everything.

Disappearing from the room, Jareth went and sat in his throne room to ponder over some difficult matters. This being one of them.

Sensing she was the only one in the room, Sarah let her brave demeanor fall. She wasn't a hero at all. Instead she was a princesses locked away within the cold, stone walls of her captives home.

Tears oozed from the corners of her eyes and slid down her face and onto the pillow. Tears began to cloud her vision as pain and misery ripped through her core. Lips quivering she began to sob. This was so unfair.

 **A/N: Will Sarah ever get used to living a life without her brother? Will she ever be able to love Jareth before the thirteen hours are over? R &R and you will find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thirteen Hours

 **A/N: I've changed a little of the story since the start. I decided that if Jareth doesn't get the curse broken then his brother Rogan will be king. Also at the start of every chapter is what hour it is.**

 **1** **st** **Hour**

Sitting on his thrown Jareth pondered his new dilemma. Thirteen hours. That was the amount of time he had left, before the crystal shattered and his brother would be named the new king of the underground.

"You seem to be lost in thought." A deep voice boomed through the dirty and disorganized room.

This dragged Jareth from his thoughts. Guiding his gloved hand away from his wicked face, Jareth was face to face with a male figure.

The figure was dressed in deep blue attire. A blue tunic traced his features as a pair of black tights wrapped around his meaty legs and grey boots came up to his knee caps. A cape as blue as the sky lay on his back. The man was built healthy. His muscles were thick, just like his middle. The man's hair was the same as Jareth's and his eyes were that of an amber color.

"Hello dear brother. What do I owe this visit?"

Rogan cleared his throat to speak. "I just wanted to see how our new house guest was settling in. Didn't want to miss anything."

" _My_ new house guest. She is fine…for the time being. It was a hard departure from the above ground."

"You don't except her to break the spell do you? She is a child."

Jareth gritted his snake like teeth. "She is not a child. She is a grown woman and what does it matter to you if she is the one?"

"Oh I was just curious. After all, thirteen hours until the thrown is mine." Rogan threw his head back and laughed wickedly. "You don't believe that she will fall in love with you in that time do you?

Jareth looked away and beat his fist against the thrown.

"Come brother, don't act like I am not right."

"Hegwart." Jareth summoned Hoggle as his eyes never left his brother. Rogan was so much like a snake. Not that Jareth was much better.

"Uh! It's Hoggle!" Hoggle walked into the room with his arms crossed. "What can I do for you your highness?"

"Hegwart, escort my brother out."

Hoggle rolled his eyes at Jareth's name. He never bothered to fix it and it was such an easy correction.

"Yes, sir. Right this way, Rogan."

"You can't keep me away forever. I would like to meet this girl that has stolen your heart."

Ushering Jareth's brother out, Hoggle came back a few minutes later.

Walking down from his thrown, Jareth looked at Hoggle. "Higgle, do you think I have taken on too much?"

Hoggle was appalled that the Goblin King had asked for his advice.

"Hurry up you useless dwarf before I toss you into the bog of eternal stench."

"Yes, your highness….I mean no your highness. You have known Sarah for a while now so that helps the matters." But did he think that the Goblin King could break the spell within the next thirteen hours? He wished he knew the answer to that, for Sarah's sake.

Leaving Hoggle where he stood, Jareth guided himself to Sarah's room. Walking into her room he discovered that she had fallen asleep. A muscle pulled at his heart. He had wronged her so much already. If he truly wanted to break the spell, then he had to be more than just the villain that everyone…including Sarah feared him to be.

Approaching the bed, Jareth crouched down before a sleeping Sarah. Guiding his hand towards her face, he brushed a piece of her long, silky black hair away. As he ushered the hair away from her face, he saw that she had been crying. Sarah's eyes were puffy and red.

Sighing he put a hand to his eyes. This was not going to be easy. In fact, far from it. Seeing Sarah stir within her sleep, Jareth prepared to depart, but Sarah just gasped in her sleep and went back to her slumber.

He could only guess what she was dreaming about and it couldn't be good. Deciding against his quick departure, Jareth perched himself upon the window closest to Sarah's bed. If she did need him, for any reason at all, he would be there.

….

Twenty minutes later, Sarah stirred from her sleep. Glancing around her, Sarah got a better feel for her new surroundings. It was a nice spacious room. She laid upon a giant king size bed, with a canopy draped over the top. Her hand brushed against the sheer blue fabric of the bed spread. Her eyes glanced towards the window and the vanity. The window harbored a spacious window seat.

A giant bookcase was pushed up against the right side of the bed. A white elegant desk was in front of her.

Eying a massive gold wardrobe, Sarah ventured towards it, unaware of the Goblin King. Resting her warm hands against the cold handles she thrust the doors opened. A rush of cold air met her as she gapped at countless dresses, shoes and a slew of other items.

Each one was exquisite with a vast variety of colors and designs. However, one single dress stood out against the rest. Shaky hands gravitated towards the white ball gown she had warn all those years ago. Pulling it free from the wardrobe, Sarah held it up to herself. Like her, the dress had not changed.

"You looked lovely in that dress." Jareth replied as he revealed himself.

Gasping, Sarah turned to see the Goblin King towering over her. "I told you to leave me alone."

"Such a pity, too bad this is my castle. I can do as I wish." Taking the dress from her grasp, he threw it upon the bed and pulled her towards him.

"Let me go!" she screeched.

As he held her close, Jareth could smell the rose soap she used previously. The smell also lingered in her hair and on her face. He longed to tell her how much he loved her. How long he had waited for her. Kiss her, hold her within his arms and protect her from the cold harsh world known as reality. This however, would also include himself.

Realizing what he was capable of he dropped his arms. Damn. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I wondered the very same thing." She gaped at him. "Why are you in here?"

"I came to give you a tour of your new home. When I saw you were sleeping I decided to stay until you woke."

"Creeper."

Jareth laughed "So I have been told." Waving his hand towards her door she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "The door is unlocked."

Going over to the door, Sarah proceeded to open it and found that it was unlocked. "It won't be locked again will it?"

Jareth shook his head. "No, that was just a precaution to make sure that you didn't try to run away."

Sarah did not reply. Feeling herself relax the tour got underway.

"The castle expands six acers. The castle harbors ten bedrooms, library, kitchen, great room, eight bathrooms, and servants' quarters and a formal dining room that seats eighteen, the throne room and there are tunnels that lead throughout the castle."

Sarah looked around the place in amazement. In the short time she was at the castle, she had only seen the throne room. Each room she had seen so far had been very elegant in structure and all of the fixtures that lingered around. It made it seem as though this place wasn't real. "How long has your family ruled?"

A half smile curled Jareth's lips. "500 years." He could tell that Sarah was dazed at his statement.

"How-how old are you?" she let the question drip off her lips.

"150." This time a laugh rang through the castle. "Not the answer you were expecting?"

"No." She was guessing more on the 80-90's never in the 100s.

Stopping abruptly, Sarah ran into Jareth as he stopped and glanced down a long, drab corridor.

"You are not to venture into the west wing or go into the Labyrinth at any time, especially at night." His tone was firm, which drew Sarah back to who he truly was.

"Why?" Sarah questioned as she followed Jareth's gaze down the hall. There on the right side was a wide door leading up a staircase. "Surly you don't think I will steal something let alone run away." Where would she go to if she fled?

"IT'S NOT ALLOWED!" Jareth snarled. Turning he faced Sarah. "Do you understand me?"

Sarah wanted to retreat, for she knew he meant what he said. Nodding her head she did not say a word or utter a sound.

If I so much as catch you within the west wing, there will be consequences and believe me Sarah, I do not go lightly on punishments."

Filling a thick substance filling her throat, Sarah forced it down. "Yes, Jareth."

A harsh snicker brought both Sarah and Jareth looking down the East wing. Rogan was leaning up against a far wall watching the scene take place.

"What do you want, Rogan? I am busy showing Sarah _my_ castle."

"I wanted to introduce myself to the little lady." Rogan strolled up next to Sarah. "I am Rogan, Jareth's brother. I am certain he has failed to tell you about me." Taking her delicate hand within his he kissed it.

Jareth barred his teeth and glared at his brother. He had the urge to tear his brother limb from limb. Pull that very arm from his socket and beat him with it.

"No, he didn't mention you." Sarah gazed in Jareth's direction. "It is nice to meet you Rogan."

"Jareth has told me so much about you…has he told you why he has brought you here?"

Shooting his brother a glance, Jareth stood still and did not utter a word.

"Yes, he has."

"Aw, well at least you know why you are here." Rogan smirked and dismissed himself.

"I believe the tour is-"

"HOGGLE!" Sarah screamed in surprise. Seeing the dwarf coming towards her, Sarah ran forward and picked him up into her arms and held him close. "Oh, it is so good to see you!"

"SARAH! I didn't think I would be seeing you anytime soon. After Jareth locked you in your room."

Jareth glared at the dwarf. "Higgle, you step out of line one more time and I will throw you into the bog of eternal stench."

"Oh stop it you two. Hoggle, where are the others?"

"They are around….some place. They knew you were coming and said they would stop by later."

"I shall leave you two to catch up." Jareth departed with the wave of his hand.

"I've missed you!"

"Why didn't you ever call us again?" Hoggle asked with frustration.

"I'm sorry Hoggle. After that evening, I wanted to forget everything about this place." Realizing what she had said, Sarah wished she could have taken it back.

"Had I known you felt that way, I would have never helped you through the Labyrinth." Grumbling he turned and went on his way.

"Hoggle where are you going?" Sarah asked as she tried to follow his path. With the castle being so large, Sarah got turned around within moments. Traveling down a long, chilly corridor Sarah stumbled upon the door Jareth told her never to venture into.

Feeling her curiosity get the better of her, Sarah tugged on the two cherry oak doors. A rush of air hit her face as she found a room twice the size of her own and by the looks of it, had been in shambles for quite sometimes. Paint had begun to chip from the walls, light fixtures hung by one messily chain, the bed remained unmade and pictures lay in broken pieces every couple of inches into the room.

Moving forward, Sarah began to explore the messy room. Who could have done this? Someone obviously did this in a fit of rage. Bumping into chairs Sarah's gaze wondered around the room. Soon, however her gaze landed upon a lovely round object that was perched upon a glass table. Gasping at its beauty, Sarah gawked at the perfectly round crystal. It looked just like the ones Jareth carried with him. Why was this one here? Why was it sitting upon a glass table? Why was it being protected by a glass topper? So many questions ran through her mind.

Placing her china like hand upon the topper she slowly took it off the table. While doing this the crystal reflected off the many objects in the room. Shielding her face with her hands, Sarah tried to focus on the orb.

"What are you doing here?" a dry voice asked.

Seeing a figure move from the balcony that was just to the right of her, Sarah drew back when she saw Jareth standing there.

Her voice remained stuck in her throat. Sarah knew she had done a terribly stupid thing, and now she was going to pay for it.

Grabbing the topper, Jareth placed it back over the crystal. However, as he did this, the crystal cracked. Once every hour, until the final hour, one single crack was added to the crystal.

Towering over the girl he glared down at her. "Get out, before I throw you into the bog of eternal stench!" He bared his teeth as his eyes grew angry and hungry.

Sarah's body felt as if it weighed two times its normal weight. Her legs refused to move as her knees knocked together. Her heart beat quickly, as she stood face to face with the villain from one of her stories.

"LEAVE!" he growled.

Sprinting from the room, Sarah managed to find her way to the very entrance of the castle. No one was going to stop her from leaving. She had to get away from this awful place.

"Sarah, wait." Hoggle called out as Sarah approached the door.

"I'm sorry Hoggle, but I can't. I deserve a life where I can be free. This life isn't worth it." Hurling the door open, Sarah ventured out into the now dark abyss.

The Labyrinth was covered in a layer of darkness. Not a single light was present, except for that of the full white light of the moon that shinned above. Creatures of all shapes and sizes slithered and crept in and out of the maze.

Darting from where she stood, Sarah ran for her life. At the other end of the Labyrinth had to be the way home. The way back to the home that she had known for so long.

Stumbling over rocks, roots and bones, Sarah refused to stop. There had to be a way out! The night air smacked her face, as she breathed through her nose. The air rushed into her lungs, causing them to burn. Heart thumped against her rib cage as a pain shot through her chest. Blood roared in her ears as she could hear creatures coming after her.

Stumbling Sarah skied across rock as she now was in the Goblin City. Blood seeped from the many cuts on her face and hands. Dirt, mud and dirty water soaked into her cuts. Gritting her teeth she tried to withhold the scream, but the pain was too much. Forcing herself to her feet she soon came face to face with one of the things she feared most. Snakes had begun to fill the surrounding areas.

Feeling her strength failing, Sarah began to wonder if her life was ending. She couldn't keep going, she was so tired and hungry. Using the rest of her strength she pulled herself upon a rock and let herself fall apart. What had she done? "I am so sorry Jareth." She mumbled into the darkness.

 **A/N: Will Sarah be rescued? If she is, what will her punishment be? Does anyone have any ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Punishment Fit for a Criminal

 **2** **nd** **Hour**

Her brain hammered against her skull, as a headache throbbed into her temples. She felt ill as her stomach churned. What had happened to her? Filling the blackness lift from her eyes, Sarah blinked and witnessed her new surroundings.

The damp, cold holding cell looked as if it had not been used in quite a while…maybe even centuries at that. The wooden pallet that Sarah sat upon had cracks and stains on it. Not only did it look awful, but it smelt even worse. Urine, feces and the smell of mold, lingered in her nostrils.

The cold, grey cobblestone walls had rusty shackles upon them, as moss grew up the north wall adjacent from where she sat. The grime floor was caked with mud as a small hole in the left corner, spewed water.

Lifting her left hand to her face, Sarah discovered her face had been cleaned of the blood and bandages were wrapped around her hands. A dull ache rushed through her hands as the gauze was pressed firmly into place.

"You disobeyed me."

Rolling her head towards his voice, she blinked and tried to find hers. "You-you saved me?" she licked her lips as her voice appeared gravelly.

"Yes, if not you would have been dead by morning." His voice cut her like a knife. It was thick with anger as his face was hard and his eyes flashed with rage. "I believe my punishment will be more painful."

"What do you mean?" she questioned with a puzzled look upon her face.

"You are staying in here, until I believe you have learned your lesson. I told you my punishments were not taken lightly."

"WHAT!" air left her lungs as she gaped at him. He wasn't serious. "You-you can't." her voice was still weak.

"Can't I?" A sinister smile smeared his lips. "Your meals will be brought to you and you are not to talk to the person who delivers it." Turning swiftly to the door, his eyes caught hers before leaving. "Sweet, sweet Sarah if you only knew what you did to me. How it pains me to do this."

"How it pains you? You feel no pain, no remorse of any kind…you beast." She spat those last words at him.

"Such sharp words Sarah." Jareth faded from her sight seconds later.

"Let me out!" Darting over to the door she was faced with Jareth through a small bared window. "It isn't fair."

"Such a pity." Turning from her, he walked leisurely down the dim lighted corridor and soon he began to disappear.

"JARETH!" Sarah shrieked. Realizing he was not coming back, Sarah fell to her knees and sobbed into the door.

…

Sitting within his throne room, Jareth thought back to a mere half hour ago. Sarah had entered his private chambers and tried to touch the crystal that held his fate. If she had touched it, the crystal would have shattered into a thousand little pieces and his kingdom would have been his no longer. It would have ended up in the hands of that greedy brother of his. Not to mention that Sarah would then have to marry Rogan.

Jareth could just see Rogan's skeleton like hands upon his beloved. Boney fingers gracing her warm, soft cheeks. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear, holding her close and vowing he would never leave her! Fire from hell began to bring Jareth's temper to the surface. If Rogan ever touched a hair on Sarah's head, Jareth would throw his brother into the bog of eternal stench and then feed him to the two headed beast that lingered in the back woods of his establishment.

"Hogwart!" Jareth bellowed.

"Hoggle!"

"Yes, Hogwart, make sure a meal is taken to Sarah within the next thirty minutes."

"Yes, sir." Waddling out of the room, Hoggle turned to face the Goblin King. "Sir, how long are you going to keep Sarah in the dungeon? After all she hadn't done anything wrong."

"You defiant little fool. Sarah disobeyed me and therefore she must pay. Who are you to ask that question of me?" Glaring at Hoggle, Jareth went on "Furthermore, Sarah will stay there as long as I see fit."

"Sir, you do know you only have twelve hours left to break the spell. If you don't your brother wins the crown and Sa-"

"YOU DON'T THINK I AM NOT AWARE OF THAT!" Jareth's deep voice echoed throughout the great room as he roared at his servant. "If he wins then I lose the love of my life forever!" Gritting his teeth he felt wounded.

Pulling back, Hoggle, exited the room to get Sarah's meal ready. At this rate, Jareth would never win. Which meant Sarah would never be his.

Sighing, Jareth conjured up a crystal and gazed upon Sarah. Heart lunging forward, he witnessed Sarah sobbing. She looked so fatigued, warn and mentally drained. She had gone through so much in the past few hours. No wonder she looked the way she did. He no longer witnessed the brave, strong independent girl. In her place was a wounded heroine.

"Come Jareth, why did you have to be so cruel to the poor girl?"

"Get out of my sight Rogan!" Throwing the crystal at his brother Jareth bared his teeth as his lungs heaved up and down.

Moving free of the flying crystal, it soon shattered against the tapestry behind Rogan.

"Must you always show up when I am in indisposed?"

Rogan snorted "You certainly have father's temper."

"Leave, before I dismember your head from your shoulders!"

"Very well." Waving his hands he departed from the room. "12 hours, my brother until your kingdom and your love are mine." His ominous voice filled Jareth's ears.

Stepping from the room, Jareth retreated to his bedchambers and gazed upon his love in peace.

…

"Hoggle!" Sarah shrieked with happiness. Her friend had come to see her. It was a much better surprise then the Goblin King.

Hoggle, just shook his head and refused to utter a word. Sitting the tray on the wood pallet, he turned to leave. He hated not talking to his dearest friend, it pained him so much.

"Hoggle, please talk to me." Tears misted her eyes. It looked as if a morning dew had sprinkled the dark green grass. "I need you Hoggle."

"You do?"

Sarah nodded. She needed him now more than ever. "You are my only friend in this place. I know the others have been there for me, but you have been there for me the longest."

Hoggle, blushed a light pink. It was nice to be needed. "In that case." He moved to talk to his friend. "It has been a mess since you left. Jareth-"

"Well. You don't listen to rules very well do you, Hogwort."

Jumping, Hoggle spun on his heels and faced the Goblin King. "Your majesty. I wasn't talking to Sarah. No, I was just clearing my throat."

"Oh you were. It sure sounded like words to me." Stepping forward Jareth picked Hoggle up by the ear. "If I you step out of line again, I will throw you into the bog of eternal stench." Throwing him from the room, Hoggle landed with a thud.

Shock ran through Sarah's system. She ran over to the door, but before she could get to her friend, the door slammed in her face. "How could you? Hoggle, has been so loyal to you. Something I could never do."

This put a pain in Jareth's heart. Could she be telling the truth? Reaching out his hands he took Sarah's icy hands within his warm ones. "Come Sarah, I know you don't really mean that."

Jerking away with disgust Sarah refused to fall for this act. He never cared for her and he never would. Two could play at that game. "Yes, I do. You are just like every other villain in those stories. You only care about yourself." Her face heated as she continued. "A Villain is all you will ever be. You will never be the knight in shining armor."

This hurt Jareth deeply. "You are entitled to your opinion." Gesturing towards the silver tray he went on, "Eat your meal before it gets cold."

"I am not eating. You already poisoned me once. I am not falling for it again." Her eyes landed upon the soft, fuzzy peach that sat against the main dish.

"Come now, Sarah. You don't think I would do that to you again do you?"

"Why not? You are capable of anything."

His temper swirled within seconds. How could the girl that he loved so dearly be so defiant and so stubborn? With one single motion he sent the food sailing off the tray. Taking hold of her slender arms, he pulled her against him and whispered in her ear. "My dear you have no idea."

 **A/N: Will Jareth be able to control his anger and break the curse before it is to late? Does Sarah ever get out of the dungeon? Is a happily ever after in store for these two or will the union end before it starts?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Helpless

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been really busy over the past few weeks. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **3 rd Hour **

A chill shot down Sarah's spine. He wasn't serious? He wouldn't do anything to harm her would he? Pulling back, her terrified eyes bore into Jareth's. Her heart beat as she looked at him. Fear shot through her retinas as it rushed to the ends of her toes and fingers.

Jareth chuckled. He found this very amusing and not to mention he had Sarah right where he wanted her. While he looked at her, he saw the fear in those beautiful eyes as he could feel the fear fill the room. Even with the room thick with terror, Jareth wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her with passion. Passion he had for her since he first saw her…six years ago. His blue eyes looked her face up and down. Until they finally landed on her lips.

Reaching up, Jareth brushed his hand against her soft skin. Stopping at a bandage just below her right eye, he was careful to not hurt her. God only knew he had done enough.

Sarah wanted to rear back, but she did not dare. His breath lingered on her face as his hand graced her injured face. At the mere touch, her heart raced faster and she felt dizzy and light headed. What was going on? The feelings she had all those years ago rushed back.

"Umm your highness, I hate to break your heated argument, but you have a meeting in five minutes." Hoggle said beyond the closed door.

Jareth's eyes hardened as he came back to reality. His face became stern and anger washed over it. "You are coming with me." Taking ahold of Sarah's wrist they were transported to a vast ballroom with an ivory balcony, which over looked a lovely rose garden.

The grand room was covered in white marble. Specks of blue was sprinkled into the floor. Majestic white pillars support the ceiling as gold crystal chandeliers with thousands and thousands of crystals dangled from the celling in multiple places. Vast arch vector windows were around the perimeter of the exterior of the grand ballroom. French doors led out to the ivory balcony. It looked as if it had come from one of Sarah's fairy tale books.

"What are we doing here?"

"My precious, you are going to clean this room until it shines."

"WHAT!" Sarah shrieked as she glanced around the room. "That isn't fair!"

"No it isn't, but I need someone to clean this room. I am excepting some guests tonight."

"I am not your slave. I only agreed to come with you of my own free will, because you would have forced me here otherwise."

Jareth chuckled. "How right you are precious." A smile spread across his lips. "My goblins are complete idiots and have no idea how to clean a room. I need someone who is keen to details and is able to clean quickly."

Sarah's eyes darkened. "You do not control me. You have no power over me!" Turning to leave the room she left Jareth standing in the middle of the grand room.

"Such a temper." Waving his hand an iron shackle appeared around Sarah's ankle with a big iron ball at the end.

Feeling the weight against her ankle, Sarah looked down in bewilderment. The shackle fit snug around her ankle.

"I don't control you my dear?" Questioned Jareth with an eyebrow raised.

Struggling over to him, Sarah pulled at the ball and chain. "Take this off of me!" she demanded.

"But Sarah, it looks so appealing on you."

"I don't care if it was the latest fashion, I want it off!"

"One more outburst like that, and I will throw you into the bog of eternal stench."

Sarah did not care what happened to her. "OFF!"

His face darkened as anger flooded Jareth's eyes. This girl drove him crazy! "What did I tell you?" His face was just inches from hers. He could truly make out the anger in her face.

Sarah pointed towards the ball and chain.

Waving his hand the chain and ball disappeared. "Consider that a warning. If you leave this room the ball and chain will return."

"Monster." Sarah said under her breath.

"What was that precious?"

"Mops, brushes….soap."

"Hmm….I guess you are right." Calling up a crystal, Jareth tossed them towards Sarah.

Falling to her feet was a cracked brown bucket, a few bars of soap and…a brush. "No mop?"

"Why my precious using a mop you lose out on all the fun." Gesturing past Sarah, he headed to his meeting.

…

"Why are you being so cruel to her? She has done nothing wrong." A lady with long ginger blonde hair, light fair skin and dazzling blue eyes, glanced a crossed the table at the Goblin King.

"Mother, must you always concern yourself with matters that are my own?" Jareth huffed as he glanced at his mother.

Titania moved from her seat and made her way to her son. Her long velvet lavender dress flowed behind her. The extended trumpet sleeves fell over the edges of her delicate hands. A gold braided belt gathered at her waist while a lovely plum color corset gathered her breast and waist. "Have you thought that maybe-"

"That she could be the one? Yes, mother I have."

"Then why treat her the way you do?"

"Mother, I am the Goblin King. I am feared by children and am summoned when someone wishes a child away. I am the villain of the story, not the prince."

"My poor son, she has stolen your heart."

Jareth's heart sped up. His mother knew him so well. "Yes, mother…she has."

"If you keep at this, you will lose your kingdom to your brother and the girl. Is that what you want?"

Jareth placed a hand over his face. His mother was over bearing. He had every intention of breaking the curse. He just had to find the right time to do it.

"Come Titania he has plenty of time to break the spell." Fabian, Jareth's father bellowed from the opposite end of the table. Jareth resembled his father. Shabby, long blonde hair, blue eyes.

"Son, all I am saying is you need to be nicer to her. If not you will lose your kingdom. Is that what you want?"

"No, mother." He sighed. This meeting was a bad idea. Jareth now looked at this parents.

"Then you must do something my son." Fabian commanded. "Time doesn't wait for anyone."

…

Sarah's reflection glanced back at her, as she scrubbed the floor. Back and forth on the shiny marble flooring. Her hands ached from the front to back motion that was made time and time again. Not only were her hands aching, but blisters we starting to form.

Digging the bristles of the brush in between the different crevasses, Sarah chipped away chunks of dirt and wiped away cobwebs that had formed. Dipping the brush back into the murky water, her blisters burned at the touch of the water. Dabbing her hands on her pants, Sarah winced at the pain that shot through her fingers.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sarah saw she still had over half of the ballroom left to clean. No, at this rate she would never finish. The ball was just a few hours away and she still had to finish the floors and the windows. She felt like Cinderella. Made to do all the work and no one cared about her.

Dumping the water on the floor, Sarah lathered up the soap and scrubbed once more. She had to make sure everything sparkled for the evening. While her hands clutched the brush and she did her work, her attire changed.

Her faded blue jeans and Tommy Hilfiger shirt had changed into the lovely sheer white ball gown she had worn six years prior. "Jareth!" Sara hissed. "Change me back."

"Oh, but my dear you look lovely." A voice entered her ears.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sarah saw Rogan Standing a few feet away from her. Getting to her feet, Sarah turned to face Rogan head on. "Thank you Rogan, but if you would be as so kind to change my clothes back. I have work to finish."

"Come Sarah. Don't you want to look like a princess? Don't you want to be a princess?" Rogan's eyes glistened with evilness as her neared her. His eyes hungered for her and so did his body. He was going to have her and his poor dear brother would watch as he made her his. What a wonderful moment that would be. He would have the power of the kingdom and the woman his brother loved.

Sarah's feet began to slide on the wet floor as she descended backwards. Rogan was capable of doing anything and she knew it. Rogan had that air to him that told her he would take advantage of her if he ever got the chance.

"Don't you want to be _my_ princess?" Rogan cooed. "Princess Sarah, that has a nice ring to it." Those words rolled off his lips as they turned upward, like a snake. "Correction Queen Sarah. Sounds more regal."

Sarah grew terrified of Rogan within those few short moments. Her back was soon pressed up against the giant windows. Rogan by now was pressed up against her. His body was hot with desire as his needs soared. Sarah began clawing, punching to get free, but Rogan would not have it.

"You are a feisty one. I like them like that." Gripping her wrist, Rogan put her arms above her head. He began to nip at her neck with his lips and soon his teeth.

"HELP!" Sarah screamed. This could not be happening to her. She did not plan on losing her virginity this way. Never! "JARETH HELP!"

A hand flew to her mouth. "Now, now you don't want to cause a scene do you?"

Sarah still struggled and bit down on his hand.

"OW! You little harlot."

"JARETH!"

….

"Do show us what she looks like dear. Your father and I would like to see." Titania acknowledged as they wrapped up the meeting.

"Mother." Jareth groaned.

"Please!" Titania begged her son as she batted her long eyelashes at him. "Just one small peak. After all how are we going to know who she is at the ball tonight?"

Jareth looked at her stunned.

"You have asked her haven't you?"

Jareth looked at his mother and did not utter a word. Shock filled his mother's face. All form of happiness had disappeared.

"JARETH! And she wonders why you are the way you are." Titania glared at her son. "Your father and I taught you better. Yes, you are the Goblin King and yes you make up children's nightmares, but we taught you to be a gentleman."

Jareth sighed "I know mother." He knew he had done wrong to Sarah from the moment she arrived. She deserved better…if only he could do better.

Calling up a crystal he prepared to show his parents his true love. After all it was the least he could do after shattering his mother's hopes of asking his love to the ball.

The blackness of the crystal began to lift as a thick, black cloud rows from the surface. Soon the image came clear and all was clear for everyone to see. Before his eyes Sarah was helpless as his brother clung to her.

"JARETH HELP!" She cried.

 **A/N: Poor Sarah! What will happen next? Will Jareth banish his brother from his Kingdom? Will he kill him on the spot?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Rescue

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I finally updated. Sorry for the wait. Once again school has been keeping me busy.**

 **4 th Hour **

Tears of fear had ran down Sarah's face as she tried to protect herself from her intruder. "Jareth help." Her voice came feebly.

Rogan's wicked laugh pierced the open room. "Your Goblin King isn't here to save you." His breath was scorching upon her skin. Rogan's hands had worked towards places they shouldn't have and he had begun to leave marks over her arms, neck and face. "Forget about him. He is not coming for you." Pressing his hot lips to hers he stuck his tongue into her mouth.

Pulling away the best she could, Sarah breathed heavy as she yelled at him.

"I'll teach you not to raise your voice to me ever again." Letting her left arm fall, Rogan reared back and brought his palm to the side of her face. The loud smacking sound echoed through the ballroom and out the door that was just adjacent from them.

The force of the smack sent Sarah tumbling towards the marble floor. Knees smacking the hard ground, Sarah cried out. It felt as if she had shattered her knee caps. Even the regal dress couldn't protect her from such a fall. Sarah's body was numb from the torment and the abuse she had gone through. She had never experienced this in her life and couldn't imagine being at the mercy of a man such as Rogan. Tears gushed like a thousand rain drops from her eyes and sprinted down her cheeks and onto the clean floor. Bringing her shaking hand to her warm cheek, she sobbed harder. She had to try to get away.

Dragging her beaten, red knees across the floor, Sarah tried to get away. Her body was weak from his punishment. Arms shaking, she inched her way to freedom and to help. Meanwhile, the hair ornament that had graced her locks had fallen lose and had collapsed to the ground. Breathing heavily, she fought her way to the door. With little progress, Sarah could feel Rogan's eyes on her. His envious, sinful amber eyes watched her as she struggled.

Footsteps were nipping at her heels. Glancing over her shoulder, Sarah saw Rogan towering over her. Bending down, Rogan put a hand on Sarah's shoulder and turned her towards him. "You are not going anywhere." He could see the fear that was etched within those green eyes of hers. A sinister laugh bubbled from his throat. Bringing back his arm once more he went to deliver another blow. However, before he could do anymore damage a tall figure pulled him away.

"Get away from her!" Jareth snarled as he sent his brother sailing across the room. He was not going to stand around watching the woman he loved be hurt in such a way.

Knocking into a set of chairs Rogan landed on the floor with a loud thud. Rogan grumbled in pain as he lay on the floor. His head ached from it making contact with the marble flooring. Blood had begun to spill from his nose and trickled onto the floor. His vision became fuzzy and his hearing became impaired.

Hearing footsteps Rogan glanced up to see his brother standing over him.

"If I catch you talking to Sarah tonight or any other night. I will dismember you and I will enjoy doing it." Kicking his brother in the abdomen one final time, Jareth rushed back to Sarah.

Crouching down in front of her, Jareth picked her up into his strong arms. Her sobs echoed through the grand room. "Shh, it's okay precious."

Cradled against his chest, Sarah sobbed uncontrollably. Her body ached from the abuse and pain. This was so unfair. Why did such things happen to her? Sobs shook through her body as she could hear Jareth's heart beating as her ear was placed against his chest. She lay like a broken china doll in his grasp.

Meanwhile, Rogan still laid in the spot he had fallen. He did not dare move in fear of what his brother may do to him.

"Oh my god." Titania breathed as Jareth walked towards her and her husband carrying the delicate creature.

"This is an outrage!" Fabian's voice boomed as Jareth passed them and headed toward the door.

Turning slightly, Jareth faced his parents "Now you see why that scum cannot have what is mine?" Rogan would destroy every corner of his kingdom. Every goblin would be in fear of Rogan, far more than they were of Jareth. A darkness would cover the land and a plague and a famine would creep over the village. Killing everyone and everything in its wake. Not to mention Sarah. Sarah would endure the worst of Rogan's wrath. Far worse than what she had already experienced. She would have no freedom, no choice, and no life.

…..

Sarah had soaked Jareth's shirt with her countless tears. She had cried so much that she never thought she could stop. Her vision was fuzzy from the tears and her throat ached from sobbing.

Within the matter of thirty minutes, Sarah had truly seen Rogan for what he really was. A monster that she would see in her nightmares as a child. A villain she would read about when she glanced through her big book of fairytales. Rogan was the monster that thrived on children's fears and bad dreams.

Sarah crumbled in Jareth's grasp. She no longer felt like the strong, brave, determined young woman she knew she was. No, she now felt like the damsel in destress that needed a man to save her. However, if it wasn't for Jareth, Sarah would have succumb to Rogan and God only knew where she would have ended up.

As her thoughts ran rampant, a rush of air met Sarah's face as Jareth opened her chamber doors. Her room back at her parents' home was a room she knew was her safe heaven. This place, however was her prison and how she wished she could escape it.

Walking over to the great, plush bed, Jareth gently placed Sarah upon it. At the touch of the bedding fear rippled through Sarah. In a mere few seconds he would be leaving her. Her grip on his leather jacket grew tighter. Her knuckles grew snow white as she refused to let go. She felt safe within his warm grasp and fear shot through her eyes as he tried to place her on the bed.

"Precious, I have to put you down and take care of your wounds." His voice sounded sweet within her ears as she knew she was finally safe.

More blistering tears hastily worked their way from Sarah's tear ducks. She was so scared and so broken. Sobs broke through the quiet room. The sobs racked her body as she began to tremble in his grasp. "No," she cried. Her face was now buried within his jacket. Her eyes shut tightly as she refused to look at him.

Jareth's heart broke at hearing that one simple word. His princess was in turmoil and it was up to him to mend her and make her better. Sitting himself upon her bed, he pressed his back against a set of pillows and cradled her within his arms. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and he held her close. He would protect her at all cost.

Hoggle in the meantime had approached the heavy wooden doors and witnessed what was taking place. The scene was nothing like he had ever witnessed before. He had never observed the Goblin King act like this before. Hoggle had never seen the King care for another person before. Let alone a human. It was as if the Kings cold, cruel heart had melted away and in its place was a warm and loving one.

Hoggle sighed deeply. "Poor Sarah." He watched the scene with a heavy heart. His true and dearest friend was hurting and there was nothing he could do, to mend that hurt. The only thing he could do was watch as Jareth did what he could for his love.

Jareth's scent filled Sarah's nostrils and she cried harder. "No," she wept. "Don't leave me."

 **A/N: Only the 4th hour and things are starting to heat up. What could happen next? Does Jareth ask her to the ball? Will Sarah except? If she does will it be everything she ever hoped for?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Accepting of an Invitation

 **A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been really busy and I am trying to wrap up some papers and assignments. I also have been applying for internships. I hope to be updating more here soon.

 **5** **th** **Hour**

Hidden within the west wing of the castle, two tall cherry oak doors were at the end of the hall. Behind the doors to the large study, a few voices could be heard.

"That bastred! I am going to kill him." Jareth roared as he threw one of his crystals at the nearest Cherry oak wall. "He will not live to see the next sunrise." Jolting to his feet, Jareth banged his fist upon the inlaid mahogany Carlton house desk. Everything upon the desk rattled. Even the Tiffany stained glass light fixture that sat upon the desk rattled and almost fell to the floor before Jareth caught it.

The study was grim. Only a few stained glass ceiling fixtures cast the room in a bronze haze. Deep Scarlet curtains hung—unopened for ages—shrouding the chaotic room in a stale state of disuse. A thick layer of dust lay among the room in every little nook and cranny. Many mahogany bookcases remained empty. The many books lay around the study in piles upon piles. Some had not been touched in a few hours, some in a few years. A big Carmel leather chair and a matching loveseat sat in the right far corner of the room. Both the chair and loveseat looked rather worn and torn in places. A colossal stone fire place crackled alongside the east wall.

"You may not be king at the next sunrise." Hoggle said to himself. "Your majesty, there is no need to be so hasty." Hoggle emerged from behind a dark table that sat within the middle of the room. His body shook from the fright. Jareth truly had the temper of a beast and most times there was no controlling it. Especially when the situation at hand involved Sarah.

"I have every right to be hasty. That brother of mine had his grubby hands on Sarah. If I had not shown up when I did, God only knows what would have happened." Jareth shuttered at the realization of what could have been.

"If you ask me you saving her just added to the fire." Hoggle grumbled. "After the scene I witnessed just a mere twenty minutes ago I think things are coming along as planned."

"Hogghead, what did you witness actually?" Jareth stepped from behind his desk and towards Hoggle.

"It's Hoggle! and why should I tell you for?" Stomping his foot Hoggle glared at the Goblin King.

Jareth inched closer to the dwarf, as a violent storm clouded his eyes. "Don't make me throw you into the bog of eternal stench!" Jareth bellowed. "Tell me this moment or I will have you thrown in before you can blink." Jareth's angry eyes now bore into Hoggle's frightened ones.

"I saw how you cared for her. How you held her…I can see how you love her, but Jareth being the way you are to her will not break the spell. It will only bring your demise." Hoggle stopped for a few moments before venturing on. "I could hear the pleading in Sarah's voice when she begged you not to leave her. Give her more time sir and she will come around."

Jareth sighed and waved his hand and the crystal appeared in his palm. "I don't have time to wait. The crystal is already starting to crack and once it cracks at the strike of thirteen, my kingdom is no more and Sarah is lost to me forever."

Hoggle was baffled that Jareth did not lash out at him with the comment he had made. Instead he glanced at the crystal and saw what Jareth said to be true. Another crack had been added to the others. "Don't rush things sir. Things will happen in good time."

Pushing away Hoggle's comment, Jareth set the blacken crystal back to his chambers and called upon another crystal and looked in on a sleeping Sarah. Her features were timeless. Skin was spot free from any blemishes, hair black as a young bear cubs fur, lips as red and full as a rip strawberry. Blood had rushed back into her cheeks, leaving behind a pink blush. She looked as though she was a fairy tale princess. However, as he admired his love, Jareth began to notice fear and distress drift across Sarah's face, and soon throughout her entire body. Gripping the cool fabric within her fingers, Sarah began to cry out, as her eyes squeezed tighter together and her brow began to wrinkle.

Without uttering a word, Jareth quickly departed from his study and went to Sarah's aid. Within several moments, Jareth had arrived to her room. There, he found what was true within his crystal, Sarah had begun fighting whatever demon was in her dream. Holding out a leather gloved hand, Jareth guided it over Sarah's face. Soon, the evilness of her dream had been replaced with a happier, lighter dream. Her face had gone from distress to a more relaxed expression.

"Son, you know you are not supposed to use your magic like that on a human. Imagine what it could do to the poor girl." A soft voice drifted into the room like sweet music.

Jareth turned to see his mother standing in the doorway. "Mother, I thought you had departed for home."

Titania came to her son's side. "I wanted to make sure everything was alright. You using your magic on her, could only make things worse. Not only for her, but for you as well."

Jareth sighed "I know mother." Yes, Jareth knew that using his magic on a human could cause great damage. Mental instability being one of them.

"I know that you care for her my son, but why don't you show her instead of being avoidant of her?"

"Mother," Jareth's voice came with announce. His mother was always prying into his business. If it wasn't one thing it was another. For instance, she would always get onto him about how he treated the goblins and how his place was run.

Sarah began to move at the sound of the voices.

Jareth and his mother excited the room and continued their conversation where Sarah wouldn't be disturbed. "I have not been avoidant of her I just-"

"You have been mistreating her and that is even worse. Why do you do this? Is it because she beat your Labyrinth before? Are you trying to get even with her for doing so? She just wanted her baby brother back."

"Mother I-"

Titania held up her hand to indicate she was not finished. "Are you afraid to open up in fear of what might happen? What the poor girl might do once she finds out if you do not find someone to love you, that you lose your kingdom to your brother and not to mention her?"

"MOTHER JUST STOP! I know. Do you think that I haven't considered that? I think about it every waking moment." Jareth took a deep breath and tried to calm down before his temper spun out of control. Jareth was never one to be scared of things. In fact, he was the complete opposite. But with this matter it scared him so. "I am scared that Sarah will think me a fool if I tell her the truth or worse she may think me mad. Yes, I might still bear a grudge that she beat the Labyrinth the first time. I am still irate that she didn't stay the first time. I am scared I am going to lose her forever."

"My son, she was just a child then. You couldn't expect her to stay then did you?" Titania glanced up into her son's face, and for the first time she saw fear and loneliness and perhaps a tear or two that lingered in his eyes. "Have you looked at the book for the answers that you seek?"

….

A little while later, Jareth sat in a corner chair next to Sarah's bed. He kept pondering this mother's question. Had he looked into the book to find the answers that he sought? What good would a book do? No book could tell him how his life was going to end. No book could tell him if he was to live with Sarah the rest of his days or live in the forest on the edge of the kingdom and be put in exile or worse be killed by his own brother's hand.

Jareth sighed as he made the French gilded bronze mantel clock appear before him. Fifteen till six. My how his sweet could sleep.

Stirring with a jerk, Sarah glanced around the room. Moving slowly she could feel the sweat that still lingered on her skin. Her face was damp from tears that had worked their way from her eyes during her sleep. Brushing her hands over her eyes, Sarah wiped the remaining tears from their places.

"My, my you sleep rather late precious." A voice came through the room.

Turning towards the voice, Sarah saw Jareth sitting in the chair next to her bed. He looked as if he had not slept much. He had been busy at work and little time to relax. His attire appeared wrinkled and out of place. His usual appearance was nothing compared to this. He looked tired and disheveled. "What-thank you." Sarah replied with a dry voice. Clearing it she continued. "Thank you for saving me. I don't know what would have happened had you not come when you had."

"You're welcome. I just wish I could have known sooner." A hand fell over Jareth's eyes and he sighed. In all of his years of being the Goblin King, not once had Jareth attacked his brother in that particular manor, but then again, he had never felt this way about a girl before in all of the years of his ruling.

Sitting up, Sarah moved towards Jareth. However, in that one moment, Sarah felt dizzy. Her head spun as Jareth became two instead of one.

"Easy there. We don't need you passing out." Jareth shot up from his chair and placed Sarah within it.

"All that matters is when you came when you did. I'm not hurt. Mentally a little drained, but nothing more." Moving a little Sarah winched in pain.

Taking hold of Sarah's hand he rolled up the end of her sleeve and saw the bruise that had begun to form. Growling, Jareth bared his teeth as his muscles in his neck grew tight. The damage had already been done, there was nothing more he could do.

"I am okay." Sarah placed a hand on his warm cheek. Her heart skipped a beat when she did this. For several moments Sarah stared into his eyes and felt at peace, for the first time since she had arrived….a mere five hours ago.

Feeling as though the time was right, Jareth braced himself, as he felt the question lingering in the back of his throat. "Sarah, will you accept an invitation?"

"An invitation to what?" Sarah asked a little confused.

"To attend the ball with me tonight?"

"Ball?" Sarah asked. That was a sudden topic change and to a very interesting one at that.

"Yes, my family is throwing a ball. It is the evening of the first full moon of the season and every year my family throws this elaborate gathering."

Sarah looked a little apprehensive. He was asking her to a ball? She had only been there five hours and he was asking her to a ball? She had already had a bad experience at one…with him. Why should she attend another one? Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but Jareth intervened before she could give him her answer.

"I promise it will be much better than your last ball." Jareth chuckled at that simple memory. It could have been a much sweeter scene had Sarah not broken the mirror and ended it.

"No poison peaches?" Sarah asked as she cocked her head to one side.

Jareth laughed. "No, poison peaches my precious. Just a room of people wanting to meet you and a king wanting the first dance."

 **A/N: What is this book that his mother speaks about? Could the answer that Jareth seeks be within the crisp, brittle pages? Or will he lose the only girl he has ever loved?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An Untold Story

 **6** **th** **Hour**

The warm sun shone into the spaces, grand library. A fire roared in the center of the room as majestic bookcases stuffed with books lingered around the room. Glancing around Sarah wanted to find something to read, while she waited to get ready for the evening.

A Scarlett colored book flew from its spot as Sarah approached the last bookcase. Flying into her hands, Sarah saw her name etched into the front. What was this? Sitting down she began tracing through it. On each page was her first journey through the Labyrinth. So many details were inscribed. As she drank in her first journey again, she soon came to its end. Where was the rest of it? Sighing, Sarah stood to put the book back and look for a new one. Hopefully this time, this one had more to it. Guiding her hands across many books spins, Sarah tried to entertain herself for as long as she could before she became bored.

While Sarah passed yet another bookcase, a glass door that held different objects flew open, stopping Sarah in her tracks. Floating out of the case, was a large, leather bound book. Floating into her hands, Sarah noticed that the book had Jareth's name upon the front cover. Sinking into a red swayed chair by the warm fire, Sarah opened up the massive leather bound book and began reading it.

 **Fifteen minutes later….**

"What are you doing in here precious?" the voice caused Sarah to jump.

Looking up Sarah smiled at Jareth. "You scared me."

He walked over to where she sat and perched upon the arm of the chair. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball this evening?" Jareth had never seen Sarah so intrigued by a book…except for the Labyrinth. "What are you reading?"

"The goblin maid said she would come get me within an hour." Sarah quickly shut the book and locked her gaze on Jareth.

"You never answered my first question precious." It took all he had to refrain from gathering her in his arms and telling her how much he loved her and how much he needed her. His eyes glided over her face as he took in every feature and remembered every single detail of her face and who she truly was. Within the next several hours if something was not done, he would lose his kingdom and his love to his power hungry brother.

"Reading." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"That I can see. What are you reading?"

Sarah broke her gaze with the king and looked away. "I found two books….one had my name on it. The book had a dark Scarlet color with my name etched in gold. I opened it and began reading it-it began from the time I came here…the first time. Then I got to the ending and I noticed that the rest of the pages are blank. Why are they blank?"

"Your story is still being written. Only you can write the rest."

"That explains why they are blank then."

Jareth nodded his head. "What about this other-" Jareth looked down and saw his name on the book that Sarah had within her grasp. Yanking the book from Sarah's hand, he glared at her. "Where did you get this?" Jareth yelled as his facial expression changed from compassion to anger. His jaw became tight as he tried to withstand his anger. How could she get to that book? It was under lock and key. He was the only one who possessed the key to the lock.

"In one of the bookcases." Sarah saw rage fill Jareth's blue eyes and his face hardened. This was not going to end well. "I was looking for a book to read when your book flew out of the bookcase and into my hands. I-I was going to ask you about it."

"It is none of your concern." The book was rather large. Leather bond with an enchanting design on the front as thick stitching held the pages together.

Sarah's warm hands landed upon Jareth's gloved ones. "Since I am going to be here forever, can't I at least known you a little?"

"No!" Jareth spat. Once she found out his entire story, then she would demand to be returned home and there was only one way that could happen…..if she wished to never see him again.

"You are so stubborn!" Sarah shot to her feet and headed from the grand room. The two of them were never going to get anywhere. This evening was going to be terrible.

Jareth reached for Sarah's hand and pulled her to a stop. "Sarah," Her name on his lips made a chill shoot down Sarah's back. Her heart beat fast as her blood rushed throughout her body making her feel weak at the knees. "You deserve to know everything about me, not just bits and pieces." However, Jareth could only give bits and pieces of his life to her. He pulled her over to the warm fire and they sat in front of it as Jareth began to tell his tale…

"You seemed like a rather evil little boy." Sarah cut Jareth off as he finished the story of the time when he left his little 5 year old brother in the middle of the Labyrinth one evening. "How horrible your brother must have felt. Scared, worried, cold and hungry." Shaking her head she began to feel remorseful for Rogan. After all he was only five, not the grown evil man she knew him to be.

Jareth laughed "I haven't changed much. Just grown up into an evil man. As for my brother, I should have put him into the bog of eternal stench, if I could have seen the man he would grow up to be." He hated his brother. He hated the very presence of him and he hated that he put his hands on his Sarah.

"You are not evil Jareth. Misunderstood is more like it, but you are not evil."

"You did not think that six years ago my dear when you ran my Labyrinth. I believe you thought me very evil then."

"You had my brother! What else was I supposed to think? That you were the prince on the white horse?"

"Not exactly, villain is more like it." A chuckle left his lips as his eyes looked into hers. Inches, they were just inches apart as they spoke about the past. Reaching out, Jareth pushed a piece of Sarah's hair from her face. He then rested his hand upon her cheek. She was so beautiful, she had mesmerized him from their first encounter. Sarah was so persistent and demanding when it came to her baby brother.

Jareth wanted to be the prince on the white horse that Sarah talked about. He wanted to be what she desired - for him to be good.

Sarah could feel her breath catching in her throat. Her heart beat rapidly as she began to feel nervous. The room was quiet and it was as if time had stood still and that they were the only two within this world. Sarah knew that he could easily kiss her at that moment. She wanted him too so badly, but in her mind he was the villain and possibly that was all he would ever be.

The sound of someone clearing their throat came seconds later. "Um, Miss. Sarah it is time to get you ready for this evening." Zelda, Sarah's maid called out to them.

Jerking his hand back, Jareth stood and pulled Sarah to her feet. He felt a little embarrassed. He could have easily done what he so desired to do and that was kiss her and make her his. He could give her the world. He moved the stars for no one, but for her, he would move everything. "I will see you later this evening at eight o'clock." Kissing her hand, Sarah departed to get ready.

Glancing back once, she smiled at him. Next time Sarah would see him, he would be the prince she had always dreamed about.

 **A/N: Hello my readers. Sorry it has taken me a while to update school has been keeping me busy. The ballroom scene will be appearing shortly and maybe a confession that breaks the spell. R &R **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Perfect Dress

 **7** **th** **Hour**

Sarah's facial expression of confusion remained unchanged, while she watched the goblin maid walk back and forth, talking to herself.

"This will look lovely on you. Perhaps the diamonds, no pearls. Oh this is so much fun!"

"Sparklefire, I don't know. The last time I wore a ball gown, I didn't exactly have a good time. Couldn't I just wear jeans and a nice top?" Terrible images of the dreadful ballroom scene from six years ago came rushing back like a tidal wave. Everyone wore decorative mask of gold, silver and black. Their faces remained hidden as laughter filled the stuffy room.

"Oh no, no, no that simply will not do! This is a grand ball and therefore, you have to wear a formal dress. The court is expecting it." Sparklefire was baffled. How could the king's future wife say such a thing?

"Of course they are." Sarah said under her breath. A headache was starting to form at her temples. She began to massage the aching area softly. Sitting in a nearby chair, Sarah lowered her head into her hands.

"My lady what is the matter? Do you feel ill?"

"No, I-I just have a headache that is all." Shutting her eyes, Sarah sighed. If she was getting this worried about some little event, maybe she shouldn't even go at all. "Maybe I shouldn't even go. Why go if I think I will have a bad time."

"Oh no! You are going to have a lovely time. You just have the jitters at the moment. Once you get ready, you will be fine." "Now turn around so I can show you the dress." Sparklefire clapped with giddiness.

Knowing she could not please the goblin maid, Sarah stood and turned. Lying parallel to the lovely closet door, was an aqua blue chiffon dress; with beaded decorative straps, and beading on the bodice.

"I can see someone is speechless. The king said that does not happen very often." Sparklefire said smugly.

"He would say that." Sarah responded as her hands traced every detail of the gown. Not a single thread or bead was out of place. This was the perfect gown for the evening. "Sparklefire, I thought you said that I had to wear a ball gown this evening."

"No, no. I said a formal gown. It tis not have to be a ball gown. Bad memory of ball gowns. I fix that." The short and stout goblin pulled out a small white box. Lifting the lid, Sarah saw a lovely pair of metallic sandals. A little touch of sparkle lay hidden within the shoes, a small thin strap lay across the top, and a T-strap design feature added a little something extra.

"Alright, let's get me ready." Sarah knew she might as well get this over with. After all she was going to be there forever, there was no changing that.

"YAY!"

….

"No, no, no!" Jareth threw clothes around his room. "None of these clothes are good enough."

"What's wrong your majesty? Your signature color is black." Hoggle emerged into the doorway of the high king's bedroom to find a mess among the room.

"I know that Hogwart! But it just isn't good enough. I am throwing a ball not tormenting some worthless soul wanting their sibling back." Anger rushed through Jareth's veins. "Not to mention trying to win Sarah's love."

Jumping, Hoggle shook in his boots. "What about the royal blue suit you wore last time? No one had one like it. Very one of a kind." Walking over to the closet, he went to pull it from its place. "Besides sir, the clothes do not make the man. The man makes the clothes."

"As I recall that got me nowhere! She ran quickly and do you think I want that to happen again? I can't afford that! Stupid dwarf." Conquering up a crystal, Jareth gazed into it. The fog of the crystal began to lift, but not enough for Jareth to gaze upon what he wished, before Hoggle intervened.

"What are you doing?" Hoggle asked with a sputter.

"Looking to see what Sarah's dress looks like of course."

"You will do no such thing." Going over to the Goblin King, Hoggle knocked the crystal from his hand—something he had never done before.

Anger ripped through Jareth as he hurriedly picked Hoggle up by the ear and shook him. "Who are you to give me orders?" His breath came quickly as his eyes filled with rage.

"I will not let you ruin this! You can be surprised like any other man would be."

"I should have you thrown into the bog of enteral stench." He threw the crystal to the wall with a heavy sigh.

"If you were to do that your majesty, I wouldn't be able to tell you that Sarah's dress is aqua, and that you have the perfect attire for the occasion."

….

"Don't you look like a vision." Sparklefire awed over her finished product. "Just like a fairy princess."

Sarah stumbled a little when she saw her reflection in the floor length gold mirror in the corner of her room. She not only resembled a princess, but that of something better. A grown woman who had overcome so much in her life. Six months in a psychiatric hospital, mockery in school, struggling with who she was and lastly who she had finally become. A woman who could do whatever she wanted and had the bravery to keep fighting for what she desired. A life full of love and mystery.

The aqua blue chiffon dress; looked even more enchanting on her then it did on the hanger. The dazzling silver crystals upon the chest, bodice and straps made her skin glow. Her makeup was done in a light silver with accents of aqua and a hint of pink blush, and a splash of light pink gloss.

"Now for the finishing touch."

"What else could there be?" Running her hands across the sparkly fabric, Sarah let herself forget about the last ball she attended. Looking back up, she saw Sparklefire smiling ear to ear.

"This." A lovely charming princess laser cut venetian silver masquerade mask, sat within the goblins stubby hands. Diamonds of different shapes and sizes were pressed together along each curve of the mask. There were even a few aqua gems that lined the cheek bone area.

"That is gorgeous, but I was not told it was a masquerade ball." Sarah stood with her arms now crossed over her arms. She was not pleased at all. "Sparklefire, I already told you, I had a bad experience at the last ball."

"Oh yes, those are the best kind around here. This time will be different. Just wait and see."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sarah questioned as she rested the mask against her face and tied the silver ribbons against her straight hair. "I sure hope you are right."

"I am always right. Never wrong."

A knock came to the door several moments later. "Come in." Sarah called out.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! Sorry it has taken me a long time to update, but life has been very busy. I hope to update more of this story over the next several months. At the moment I am also working on a book series and applying for internships to complete my studies at my university.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Night to Remember or Maybe to Forget

 **8th hour….5 hours' left**

Jareth was at a loss for words as he looked at Sarah. He knew from the first time he saw her…six years ago, that he was in love with her, but seeing her now, was nothing like he had ever felt before. She envisioned a true princess…no a queen. A queen that would soon rule with him and be at his side forever…if he could ever break the spell that was. If not, he would be forced to watch as his brother married her and forced her to his will.

Sarah's dress was something he could have easily conjured up himself with one of his crystals. However, the mask that she wore was part of the magic and her beauty. The only thing he could see beyond the crystals, were piercing green eyes. These eyes showed him how fearless she had become, how beautiful she had become and how she had won his heart so quickly.

"How gorgeous you look precious." Jareth couldn't take his eyes off her. Instead, he drank in all of her beauty and fought the urge to take her in his arms and confess his love to her—something he desperately needed to do.

"I don't know if gorgeous is the right word. Pretty, but not gorgeous." Sarah breathed. Gorgeous was something like a piece of art sitting in a museum or a fabulous dress designed by Dior.

"Precious, when I say you look gorgeous, I mean it. I wouldn't say it if I didn't." Jareth's eyes looked deeply into Sarah's as the soft sound of a clicking clock could be heard.

Sarah cast her gaze down at her tips of her shoes that were peaking from beneath her dress. She could feel his gaze on her, but she refused to look up. She didn't feel like anyone special. All she was, was just a girl with wide fantasies. Who at one point was committed to an asylum, given ECT and pills to block out the pictures of her friends and to block out Jareth. From what the doctors had told her, Sarah mostly talked about Jareth. So therefore was the vision they tried to get rid of first. Which in turn would take the longest to rid of.

Jareth placed two fingers under Sarah's chin and forced her to look to him. "You are much to beautiful to keep your lovely eyes cast down like that precious." The room grew still and smaller as they looked at each other. Before he could catch himself, Jareth kissed Sarah's forehead. She smelt of jasmine. Pulling away he looked to her again. "Shall we go?" he whispered.

His soft voice ran a chill down Sarah's back, as goosebumps covered her body from head to toe. Having trouble finding her voice, Sarah simply nodded. Taking his arm, they headed to the ball.

"Do you think it will work?" Sir Didymus questioned quietly as he witnessed the couple head to the ball.

"Of course it will work!" Hoggle bellowed as he too watched from afar. "There are only five hours left. If this doesn't, then I don't know what will."

Ludo voiced his option. "Sarah find happiness."

…..

Sarah quietly gasped when seeing the elegant ballroom. It no longer looked like she had seen it before. The room was still covered in white marble, but there was gold mingled within the marble, and the specks of blue had been changed to specks of gold that were pressed into the floor. The majestic white pillars had been replaced with gold ones and gold crystal chandeliers with thousands and thousands of crystals dangled from the celling in multiple places. Vast arch vector windows were around the perimeter of the exterior of the grand ballroom. French doors led out to the ivory balcony.

Jareth chuckled which brought Sarah back to reality. "I see someone is speechless. Which is something I hardly ever witness precious."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I-I've never seen a place look so amazing. It looks nothing like I cleaned earlier and certainly nothing like it did six years ago."

"Yes, well I do have a tendency to change things every once in a while." Jareth couldn't help but marble Sarah's beauty and the awwness that she seemed to have. "I shall be right back precious. My parents should be around here some place." He quickly kissed her hand and departed within the sea of people.

Sarah glanced at those around her. She saw that they were dressed in their best. Gold, silver and black formal dresses were amongst her and the men wore matching colors of those of their dates. Just like Jareth had matched her dress. Sarah sighed in frustration. She had failed to compliment him on his attire. Instead she was so consumed with herself. _Stupid, stupid Sarah. You never think about anyone, but yourself._ Sarah told herself.

"Why Sarah, don't you look like a vision." A warm voice came from behind Sarah as she stood in the middle of the gigantic, angelic ballroom.

Sarah's heart quickened as she turned slowly, hoping to find Jareth. However, she was surprised and fearful of who she came face to face with. "Rogan, Jareth told you to never talk or to approach me. You should abide by your brothers warning."

His appearance reminded Sarah of an over the top villain that appeared in some cheeky horror movie. His attire was that of black tails and red accents. Black formal shirt with a red bow tie, black waistcoat with gold buttons, black tailcoat and matching trousers. Hair spiked with the tips dipped in red and a black mask with two red feathers pressed to the right side.

Rogan snickered. Snapping his fingers together, Sarah's lovely aqua dress changed to a raven chiffon ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. A blood red corset laced her up tightly. So tight she could barely breath. Red knit lace traced her middle and along the hem of the dress. To complete the look her elegant mask was replaced with a black replica of the one she wore previously. "That is a much better fit for you my dear."

Sarah tried to back away from this wicked man, but found she was trapped between him and others surrounding them _. Jareth were are you?"_ Sarah questioned to herself.

"My dear, it is not me who should be scared of him, but the other way around. He should be scared of me. After all, this kingdom will soon be mine." Taking hold of Sarah's chin, Rogan forced her to look at him. A glimmer of evilness filled his eyes as the last few words passed his lips and into the open air. "So will you my dear."

Filling her breath come in strides, Sarah tried to calm herself, but that did no good. The room began to grow sticky hot. She began to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen and began to gasp. Pulling at the dress, Sarah discovered that it would not give. Stepping back, Sarah lost her footing and began to fall to the floor.

 **A/N** : Merry Christmas everyone! Hope everyone had a good one. I know this isn't the ballroom scene that you guys wanted, but I wanted to mix it up a little. The ballroom scene you guys are wanting is up next. I promise. Also, thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Dance with A King

 **9** **th** **Hour**

Tumbling to the floor, Sarah looked to the elegant ceiling. It reminded her of something she would read about in a book or something in a picture. Yes, that's what it was. Something she would see in Rome if she would ever get there. Sarah's vision began to dim and a breath came faintly. As her eyes began to shut entirely, her dress changed back. The corset had given way and she could feel air filling her lungs. No more were the binds of the corset and no more were the bindings against her ribs and lungs.

"Sarah, look at me." Jareth's voice filled Sarah's ears. Sarah did not stir. Instead, her eyes remained closed and her pulse continued to be weak. Picking her up, Jareth conjured up a crystal and made it into a couch. Laying her upon it, Jareth then conjured up another crystal and made it into a drink. Helping his love take a drink, he waited for her to wake.

The cool sensation shot through her body and her body temperature began to pick back up. Rose color began to surface to her cheeks and her chest rose as oxygen rushed into her lungs.

"I didn't intend for that to happen." Rogan said bluntly. "All I wanted to do was for her to bow to my very whim." A chuckle pierced the air. "Oh well, I am sure there will be plenty of time for that later."

"I told you to NEVER touch her or speak to her again." Jareth growled. "You could have killed her!"

With a tiny ache in her abdomen, Sarah rushed forward and stood between the two. "Jareth, I'm fine." Sarah rested a hand against his cheek. "I'm fine." She whispered. However, as she moved slightly, her face changed to minor agony.

"No you're not. You're hurt precious."

"If I see a doctor will you stop worrying?" Sarah used her eyes to plead. _Don't ruin the night. The night we were supposed to have six years ago._

Jareth nodded and motioned for a doctor to follow them to a nearby room.

…

"There is no immediate damage. Tenderness in the abdomen from the corset. However, there will be bruising from the force and pressure applied to that area." The doctor put his items away and looked gravely at Sarah. "Had Jareth not gotten to you when he did, you would have likely died from your injuries. Crushed ribs, which would have punctured your lungs."

Sarah stayed sitting upon the table within the sitting room for a few moments without uttering a word. "If it wasn't for Jareth, I would be dead right now?" the doctor nodded his head. "Can I go back to the ball?" Things that had started needed to be finished.

"I don't see why not. The bruising shouldn't be visible for a few hours, but the pain will only get worse. Take two tablets and you may go back."

Taking a big swig of water, Sarah down the pills. "Thanks doctor." Leaving the infirmary like lighting, Sarah bumped into Jareth who was standing outside the door. "The doctor said I could go back to the ball."

"Yes, I know precious. I couldn't help, but overhear the conversation." Doing his best, Jareth tried to depress the feelings growing hungrily inside of him. If it was the last thing he did, he would murder his brother and it would be a slow, agenizing and gruesome death.

Sadness swept over Sarah as the air in the hall came thick. "I'm fine." She breathed as she lightly touched his gloved hand.

"He could have killed you! Have you no anger inside you?" His hands clinched. Which caused Sarah's warm gesture to fall and to possibly fail. With his anger ablaze the hall began to shake, the lights flickered and a few objects that hung on the wall threated to fall.

"Jareth." Sarah rapidly took both his hands and squeezed them. "Of course I harbor anger for your brother, but I will not have Rogan ruin this night. God only knows, I ruined the last one. Must we have someone else ruin this moment for us?" her eyes pleaded with his own and prayed something would come of this. "Please?" she whispered this time. Her soft voice easily moved others, but how she wished this moved him. If not, then nothing would.

"Alright precious." A smile surfaced his lips. "After all you still owe one king a dance."

…..

"About time something happens!" Hoggle yelled as he observed Jareth and Sarah on the dance floor.

"Yes, well each story has to have a happy ending." Sir Didymus replied as the movement on the dance floor caught his eye.

Ludo shook his head as his answer. "Who said every story ends happily?" Hoggle grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Nay I say a happy ending is in the works. After all, there has to be for this to work." Sir Didymus protested as his staff struck the elegant ground. Causing the sound to echo through the ballroom.

"Will you keep it down. You are going to make a scene and ruin theirs!" Hoggle pointed in the opposite direction.

….

"I believe your friends are trying to tell us something precious." Jareth whispered as he held her close and guided her around the dance floor. People watched as the couple danced and did little of anything else.

Sarah feared to look away. Scared that the moment would end or the strike of the hour would approach and everything would vanish. No more ball, no more elegant dress, no more dancing and no more Jareth. All she would be faced with would be her cold room, empty house and a bratty six-year-old brother screaming at her to feed his snake or something.

Allowing herself one glance, Sarah looked to the direction Jareth gestured with his head. Her friends were pressed up against an eight-foot white pillar cheering her on. "Way to go guys. Way to embarrass me." Sarah said to herself, but instead she smiled and laughed softly. "I think they are enjoying themselves."

"They aren't the only ones precious." Sarah turned back to the man that held her. The man she had dreamed about for years, the man she had thought about—more than her homework and the man she prayed would rescue her from that padded cell, that she had been confided to for six months. Seeing hardly any light, being susceptible to countless "projects" and test. Never knowing one day from the next, let alone remembering who he truly was. But now she was here and that was all that mattered.

Jareth and Sarah were just inches apart. The room quieted and stilled. The dance was like a dance that ice skaters did during the cold, bitter months. Graceful, elegant magical arrangements that came to life with every movement.

"I don't think I've had this much fun at a ball in quite a long while." Jareth confessed as he held the woman he loved in his arms. The smell of her rose soap and lovely amber perfume filled his nose, as her piercing green eyes looked into his.

He so desperately wanted to kiss her and confess his love to her, but who was to say she felt the same? What if she did? The spell would be broken and things could go forward and he would have a bride and someone to share his kingdom with. However, if she did not, the kingdom and his beloved would go to his snake of a brother, and he would watch in agony. A blanket of black would sweep over the kingdom, hunger would surface, disease would suspire through the kingdom and through each corner of the maze. The goblins and the Labyrinth would slowly die. Sarah would not only parish due to his brother's cruel punishments, but from a broken heart.

Finishing the dance Jareth gently kissed her cheek. "Would you do the pleasure of accompanying me on the balcony? There is something I wish to discuss." Offering her his arm, he waited for her to answer. Nodding a little, Sarah took his arm.

"I dear say could something be happening?" Sir Didymus elbowed Ludo and slowly followed the couple.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hoggle commanded.

"With them of course." Sir Didymus pointed as he hoped on his mighty steed.

"You are not. We are staying right here." Knocking Sir Didymus off his mighty steed

…..

The crisp air filled the lovely evening. The stars glistened in the sky like lovely gems that were plucked from a far, far away universe. The sound of a nearby owl hooted as a family of bunnies hopped across the backyard.

Sarah settled herself against the stone bench and spoke before Jareth could utter a word. "Why didn't you come to me."

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked taking a seat next to her.

Sarah looked painfully at him. Her eyes told all and the story she was about to unravel appeared to be very daunting. "When I was in that horrible place. That hospital almost drove me mad. Oh I guess that's what "those" type of hospitals are supposed to do. Either drive one mad or die trying to live through the countless experiments, test, shock treatments, pills shoved down one's throat and more." Her voice slowly cracked, but she forced herself together as tears glistened over her eyes like ice over a lake.

"I am sorry, I had no idea. I couldn't see you. I tried several times, but the test and the pills were forcing you to forget me. So therefore, I couldn't appear. You could barely function on your own as it was. Showing up at that point in your life wouldn't have helped matters."

Sarah broke like fragile glass and pressed a hand against her mouth to conceal the sobs.

Jareth quickly wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and she listened to his breathing. "If only I could have somehow conjured you up. I would have been freed and no more harm could have come to me. After six months, I told myself you no longer existed that I just imagined you and everything else, but I knew better. I just said those things, because it was what THEY wanted to hear."

"Shh it's alright precious, I am here now and no more harm will come to you as long as I am around." Filling a chill approach her shoulders, Jareth conjured up an aqua wrap and placed it around her shoulders. Her sobs soon subsided and all that was left were silent tears. Tears that refused to fall, but remained hidden within the back of her eyes. Tears that would be shed at a later date.

"Sarah, are you happy here?"

Lifting her head, Sarah looked at him, but no words would leave her throat. No matter how hard she tried.

 **A/N** : They finally had their dance, but what will Sarah say to Jareth's question? Could she learn to live with her demons at which she believes to have?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Departure

 **10** **th** **Hour**

The saliva grew thick in Sarah's throat as her voice remained strained. What could she say? How could she had grown used to living here? With the "villain" of the story? How could she say that she had grown to seeing things in a different light? Feeling a light breeze touch her cheek and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, Sarah cleared her throat.

"Had you asked me if I was happy here a mere few hours ago, my answer would have been no. No question, would I have ever dreamed of being happy here. As a matter of fact, I thought it a prison—something I was far used to."

Jareth appeared hurt at her realization of her stay there. After all he had done, he had never thought truly of how Sarah had felt living there. His own feelings had taken prevalence over the woman he loved. He was only thinking of himself and his own feelings. Not hers and until recently he had not thought of her safety. In the past few hours, he had seen how his brother could be and what he would do to Sarah if he won. He would drive her crazy and she would be locked away for the rest of her days.

"However, since I am older and wiser, I have been shown a different light. Through all the battles that I have faced here, I have come to—"

"Your highness!" a goblin ushered towards them. His breath came in strides as his knees began to knock from the consistent running.

"What is it! Jareth shot to his feet with his hands in fist. A fine time for them to be interrupted.

"There is something wrong with—the—the

"Spit it out!" For goodness sake, Goblins were not good for anything. They couldn't even do something as simple as delivering a message.

"Something wrong with the crystal." The goblin jumped up and down with anxiety. "It is all dark and an image is coming through, but I don't know—"

"Silence!" Conjuring up a crystal, Jareth saw what the goblin to be true. It was raven black with a hint of haziness, but yet there was the smallest mention of an image. An image Jareth could not see.

Throwing it, the image came seeping through the thick smog and into the crisp night air. Before long the blackness of the crystal began to lift and a clear image was before the three of them.

An ambulance, fire truck and a police car sat before their home. People stood all around helping in any way that they could. A blue Roadmaster bike lay just inches from a red suburban. The bike was banged up. Tires were bent and the paint had chipped away from the base of the bike. Glass lay broken against the hot, black sticky road as paramedics attended to someone, as a couple stood near a stretcher.

Sarah's eyes remained fixed upon her parents. Her father held her stepmother in his arms as he whispered to her. "Everything is going to be okay."

What was going to be okay? Where was Toby?

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams your son has sustained some very critical injuries." The voice of the police offer echoed into the chill of the night.

"TOBY!" her voice rang out with utter shock. Her hands now shook as the remained at her side. What happened? Was Toby okay? At the sound of Sarah's scream people had begun to make their way out onto the balcony.

Mumbling started to surface from those around them. "What is wrong?"

"Maybe she should go lie down."

"Is she sick?"

Tears had begun to blur Sarah's vision. Before she could witness anymore, the image dissipated. "COME BACK!" The tears fell from her eyes and onto her lovely dress.

"Dear are you ill?"

"Someone get her a drink."

"Someone call a doctor."

"People please go back to the party there is nothing to see here." Jareth ushered towards his guest, but no one moved. Instead they remained where they were. Eyes fixated upon Sarah and him. Not even their talking had stopped. It instead had gone to whispers instead of booming voices.

Glancing down Jareth conjured up another crystal and to his dismay saw it crack. Three hours. That was all he had left. His heart lunged. He had to do the right thing. "Go to him."

"What?" Sarah was appalled.

"Toby needs you Sarah." Holding out his hand a small blue crystal necklace lay within his grasp. "You have one hour. By the end of that one hour you are to be back here." Seeing Sarah in agony hurt Jareth. His heart ached for her. He just wanted to hold her close and tell her everything was going to be alright. He wanted to shield her from all of the cruel things of the world. This however, at one point included himself.

"Thank you." Taking the necklace from his grasp, Sarah fled from the room. However, not before she looked back. He was still standing there in all his blue color glory and his face looked grim and full of sadness and hurt. How she quickly thought back to the last time she had fled from him. Only this time her life was not endanger—but Toby's.

People looked at the Goblin King in wonder and more talk fluttered about. "I said for everyone to go back to the party!" Jareth roared. He was not able to let everyone of his kingdom see him crumble.

"Well your majesty I think things are going quit well….for a change." Hoggle grumbled as he walked onto the balcony.

"I let her go."

"Sir?" Hoggle was baffled. He knew how much the Goblin King loved Sarah.

"Her brother is in danger. In fact he is in much more danger then I am." Hoggle did not utter a word. "If I love her as much as I know I do, then her needs come before my own."

Hoggle was stunned. He never thought Jareth was capable of loving someone else.

"Hoggle, I want you to follow Sarah and make sure no harm comes to her."

HOGGLE! Jareth the King of the Goblins called him by his right name. This was something Hoggle thought he would never witness. "Yes, sir."

…..

Within a matter of minutes, Sarah had removed the lovely ball gown, removed the makeup and detached the hair ornaments from her long black locks. Sighing sadly, Sarah glanced at the gown one last time, before departing from the room. Walking back out onto the balcony, Sarah approached Jareth ready for her departure.

"I'm ready."

Waving his hands, Jareth used his magic to send Sarah above ground. Before disappearing, Sarah reached out and took his gloved hand. "I'll be back." With that she disappeared, leaving Jareth where he stood with a heavy broken heart.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone! So sorry it has taken me forever and a day to update. Things have been pretty fast pace here as of recent. I will try to update more often. Again sorry it has been a while. I do however, have the next chapter almost done. Yay! So what do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **11** **th** **Hour**

 **59:00 minutes remaining**

Appearing in the middle of a colorful hallway, Sarah began walking swiftly down the hall. Nurses, doctors and patients lingered in the hallway. This was a place she did not wish to be. A place like this meant Toby was in great danger.

"I am looking for Toby Williams room. Please." Sarah approached the nurse's station.

Glancing up a woman in a white uniform smiled at Sarah. She reminded her of her stepmother. "Toby is the third door on the left hand side."

"Thank you." Picking up her phase, Sarah soon arrived to her destination. Peaking around the corner, Sarah saw her father and stepmother around the hospital bed. Toby laid there with his foot casted, bandages were wrapped around his core and a bandage was placed on his forehead.

Seeing something move from his peripheral vision, Toby gasped in excitement. "Sarah!"

Karen and Robert turned towards the door. "Sweetheart, where have you been? We have been looking for you for hours."

Hours? She figured it had been days since she left her family behind. "I was in the park." Sarah lied as she hugged her father. She missed him so much.

"You were in the park? You were supposed to be watching Toby! You are an irresponsible child." Karen bellowed.

"I am not a child." Sarah said gritting her teeth.

"You still act like one! Just like when you were fourteen. You have not grown up at all!"

"Karen." Robert said as he tried to settle this.

A soft knock came interrupting the heated argument. Turning all three of them saw a blonde haired doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams, I have Tobys scans back and I wish to speak to you." The young man reminded Sarah of Jareth. He was tall like him, same colored hair and eyes.

Leaving the room Sarah was left with Toby….like always.

"Did you bring the Goblin King with you?" Toby asked with amazement.

Sarah shook her head. "Not this time."

"Oh," Toby's smile fell into a frown. He thought they were cute together. "Tell me a story."

She smiled at her baby brother. "Which story do you want?"

"Labyrinth!" Toby exclaimed

Sarah could feel her heart breaking. "No, Toby."

"Please!" he begged. "Mom and dad won't be back for a little while. Besides you tell the best stories."

This brought a smile to Sarah's face. How she loved her kid brother. "Alright. Once there was a girl whose stepmother always made her stay home and take care of the baby. How she wished she could wish her baby brother way forever and ever. One day after she had finally had enough of her stepmother she decided to call upon the Goblin King. What she didn't know was, that the king had fallen in love with the girl."

"GROSS!" Toby cried out. "Don't make it all nasty."

Sarah laughed "That is how the story goes silly."

"Sarah, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure kiddo. What's up?" Sarah smoothed a wrinkle out of the white hospital blanket as she glanced up at Toby.

"Are you in love with the Goblin King?"

Sarah's breath caught in her lungs as her heart lunged. Her hands began to sweat and tremble as blood rushed through her ears. She found she could not look at her brother. "I-I don't know Toby." Her face heated at the mere mention of the king.

"You do! I knew it!" Toby was so excited. He would have a king for an uncle.

"I do not!" Sarah stomped her foot. " _Way to act 21 Sarah_." She told herself. Her hand fell around the blue crystal necklace he had given her.

" _This will bring you back."_

Tears sprang to her green eyes. Glazing over her eyes she could feel her heart breaking. How could she love a king who was as ruthless, cold hearted and thick headed like Jareth? But then again how could she not?

"What is that?" Toby pointed towards Sarah's clenched fist.

"Oh, nothing Toby." Sarah smiled sadly.

"Sarah?" Toby questioned. Sarah looked back at her brother. "What's wrong?"

What was wrong? Everything! She missed her brother, her family, her freedom. But the thing she missed the greatest was the man she feared the most. "Nothing Toby, I guess I am just tired. Been a long day."

….

Jareth sat at his thrown with a crystal in hand. The party had ended a few minutes after Sarah departed from him. Not being able to enjoy himself he dismissed everyone in attendance. If he couldn't enjoy the ball why should anyone? Since Sarah left he didn't feel like doing much of anything. All he could think about were the seconds that led to every minute, which led to the next hour approaching.

Before long, Jareth would no longer be the Goblin King. He would no longer be summoned to take a child away from whomever wished them away. He would no longer get to see another poor soul fail at the task of solving the labyrinth. In fact, he would no longer be able to boss his goblins around. But, above all, Jareth would miss his precious Sarah.

They had butted heads on more than one occasion, but how equally matched they were. From the first time, he saw her in her parents' bedroom with Toby all those years ago, he knew then there was something different. Not only was she more determined than the others that ran his maze, but she would risk her life above ground to save her brothers. Sarah proved that when she agreed to come with him twelve hours ago.

"Well, well Jareth looks like your precious thing is not coming back. In my option, I never thought she would ever truly stay, but then again YOU did let her go."

"Rogan, leave me alone."

"Come, come you never thought she would actually break the curse, did you?" Rogan chuckled at the realization.

"Rogan, I said leave me alone!" Jareth shot to his feet. "Leave before I throw you into the bog of eternal stench."

"Now Jareth what talk is that? If things go well, I just might make you the king of the bog. At least you would still be king of something…just not the king of Sarah's heart."

…

An hour later, Toby had fallen asleep as Sarah ran her hand through his hair. Her parents still had not come back yet.

His hair smelt of cinnamon and soap. She could recall when he was a toddler splashing around in the bathtub and putting up quit the fight and fuss when he had to get out. What a fighter he was and still was till that day.

"Sarah," a voice called.

Sarah turned to see Hoggle in a mirror adjacent from where she sat. "Hoggle, what are you doing here? I didn't think you could just come into any mirror?"

"That is beside the point. Sarah, you have to come with me now." Hoggle said in fear.

"Hoggle, what is wrong? I still have five minutes left with Toby."

"Jareth and myself haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked with concern.

Hoggle hesitated for a second before answering. "Many, many years ago the king was cursed."

"Cursed?"

Hoggle nodded "He was punished for being selfish. He was cursed to lose his kingdom to his brother if he did not find someone to love him for who he is."

"Serves him right. He has been a breast and I don't see how he could ever break the spell." A thought quickly struck her "That is where I come into the picture?"

"He wanted to break the spell when you were at the Labrith the first time, but you were too young." Hoggle hesitated before going on.

"What else are you not telling me Hoggle?"

"If Rogan wins the crown he….wins you as well."

"WHAT!" "I refuse to marry someone who I don't love let alone even know. He is nothing like—"

"That is not up to you." Hoggle cut Sarah off. "You must come now."

Her heart broke. She had to leave Toby and for all she knew, he would forget all about her. "I wish the goblins would come and take meaway right now." Bracing herself, Sarah waited for Jareth to appear and take her back. However, there was no wind, no lighting. Nothing. "I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now." Sarah repeated. Once again nothing.

" _My precious, every time you think of me, I appear."_

Shutting her eyes, she wished with all her heart that he would appear. "Come to me Goblin King. I—I need you." A trickle of a tear began to show its ugly head. However, the only response Sarah received was silence within the room and her own steady breathing.

"Come with me." Hoggle broke into Sarah's thoughts.

Glancing back Sarah looked at her sleeping brother. "Can I at least say goodbye?"

"Yes, but you must be quick."

Sarah approached Toby's hospital bed slowly. Would she get to see him grow up? Go to college? Get married? Would she ever get to see him again? Not if Rogan won. He would be keeping a very tight leash on her.

"Goodbye Toby. Be good for dad and Karen and try not to get into any more trouble. I love you so very much." Stepping up to the mirror she began her journey back to the labyrinth.

 **A/N** : Sarah is on her way back to the Labyrinth will she be able to make it back in time or will she face obstacles along the way that will deter her from getting to Jareth in time? Stay tuned and you will find out shortly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Piece of Cake

 **A/N** : I added the worm into this chapter, but wasn't able to really get the voice/wording right with his parts, but I tried.

 **12** **th** **hour**

"Where are we?" Sarah asked as she looked around at a very barren land.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I can't take you to the castle. You have to get there yourself." Hoggle shook his head with sadness.

"What! That will take me hours. I only have an hour left. Can't you do something?"

"I can let you in like I did before, but nothing more. The rest is up to you." Hoggle opened the large doors that lead into the labyrinth. "Good luck Sarah." Jumping a bit, he spoke "One more thing. The necklace shows you how much time is left."

Sarah picked up the blue crystal within her fingers. A light green glow came from its touch. "What do you mean Hoggle? I thought I only had an hour left?"

"No, that was an hour left you had with your brother. This is different. You now have one hour to get to the castle."

"Thank you Hoggle for everything." With those last words Sarah ran into the labyrinth. Remembering what it was like before, Sarah knew she could get through it—piece of cake or so she thought.

"Save us all Sarah." Hoggle breathed with sadness.

Running down the dirt path along the stone wall, Sarah approached the spot where she could enter the labyrinth. " _Try walking through it you will see what I mean."_ The worms little voice echoed within her mind. Closing her eyes, Sarah took a breath and walked towards the wall. However, as she did this, her face smashed up against the cool cement. "Ouch!" backing up she rubbed her face. What was going on? Why couldn't she get through?

"The labyrinth changes every time a new person enters." A small high pitched voice came.

Sarah turned but saw nothing. Just tree branches that were snapped in two, boulders and scattered things of sand.

"Down here!" the voice bellowed

Sarah looked down and to her amazement she saw an old friend. "Worm, I can't believe you are here."

"Yep, never leave—Sarah! Ant you a sight for sore eyes."

"Why can't I get through?" Sarah scooped worm up into her hands to get a better look.

"It like I said the labyrinth changes for every new opponent. That includes you." The warm stayed quiet and then spoke again. "Nothing stays the same for the champion of the labyrinth."

"No, I only have an hour to get to the center of the labyrinth before—" her eyes began to mist and her lower lip began to quiver.

"I know you do. That is why I am here to help you. But you must know ever since you left terrible things have begun to happen to the labyrinth. It has become darker and full of hate and misery. Only you Sarah can change that."

"How? How can I help? I am nothing but a normal human being. I am not a brave worrier like everyone believes. I just did what I had to six years ago and that was to save my baby brother."

"You will figure that out, but now it is time to go. Here take this bread and eat it. It will get you to where you need to be."

" _Alice in Wonderland much?"_ Sarah mumbled.

"What was that?" the worm asked.

"Nothing." Taking the bread Sarah ate it and shifted and transported through the very thing that she fought to conquer all those years ago.

….

Opening her eyes, Sarah was overcome by what she saw. The castle! She was almost there, but something felt a bit strange. Something wasn't right, but Sarah couldn't put her finger on it.

"Umm there was one thing I forgot to mention earlier—you lost twenty minutes when you ate the bread." The worm sat upon Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah was stunned. How could this have happened. "Just great!" Sarah yelled out. She got to where she needed to be, but at a price…a great price. Looking down at the crystal it had drained a great deal. Little less than half remained.

"Get going, you don't have all day."

"Thank you so much for the help." Sarah sat worm on a nearby rock.

"Yeah, yeah no problem."

….

As Sarah approached the goblin village the scene began to sway in a very sickening way. The sound began to drift and her sight began to go weak. However, as she took another step into the village it wiggled and moved. Like a rippling effect of a lake. Reaching her hand out, Sarah tried to make sense of all of this. However, within a quick second, Sarah was sucked into the "painting."

Hearing laughter and conversation, Sarah opened her eyes to behold a scene she never wanted to see again. Getting to her feet, Sarah turned and saw her reflection in a full-length mirror. Once again she was dressed in the white, sparkly, puffy dress from her first trip through the labyrinth. "Very funny Jareth." She told herself as she turned to locate him. If her "dream" was anything like it was last time she knew what she had to do.

"Dance with me fair lady?" men asked as she advanced forward farther and farther into the ballroom.

"No, me."

"No, no thank you." Sarah ushered past them and yet again continued her search. Where was he? He couldn't be that hard to locate. In fact she knew it wasn't.

After a few more moments of searching she found who she was looking for. He was standing in the corner with a rather odd type of mask and not to mention the blue sparkly jacket. Nothing at all hand changed except for his hair. Why wasn't his hair metallic blond? What was going on? "I was beginning to think I was going crazy." Sarah breathed a sigh of relief when she approached him. "Jareth why did you put me back in this dream? You know I disliked it the first time."

Pulling the mask away, Sarah was horrified at what she was face to face with. "Sarah, my dear, sweet precious Sarah." Rogan was smiling a snake like smile. "Why do you give me that look? Am I not who you were looking for?"

"No and you know it! Where is he?" Sarah began to look around, but found no Jareth. Instead her eyes caught a clock that was on a nearby wall. She had forty minutes left to get to the castle.

"That my sweet is something I cannot tell you." Rogan gripped Sarah's shoulders and brought her closer to him. His hot breath lingered against her ear as he spoke. "This dream is _my_ dream and _my_ fantasy and no one not even my brother is going to ruin it." Pressing his lips to her neck, cheeks and other parts, Sarah tried to free herself from his grasp. "Now, now there is no need to fight. I know you don't want to. No, you want me just as bad as I want you." He once again made advances and deep ones at that.

Feeling his strong hands go where they shouldn't Sarah tried to kick and do whatever it took to free herself. As she did this her dress ripped and Rogan took more advantage of her. As tears ran down Sarah's face she reached out and collected a fork within her grasp. Swinging her free hand and arm, Sarah drove the object across Rogan's left cheek.

"OW! Why you little B—I am going to teach you a lesson you will never forget. You are going to fear me for the rest of your life!"

Running in the different direction, Sarah approached the mirror. From her pervious experience, she picked up the white table chair and threw it at the mirror. It however did not budge. The glass barley left a mark let alone a crack of any kind.

"No, no, no" looking back she saw Rogan coming for her.

"You are not going anywhere." Sarah looked around frantically. "Looking for the Goblin King? He isn't here to help you."

Darting towards the clock, Sarah's hands graced it, but not before Rogan pulled her around to face him. "I am not letting you get away THAT easily. He is not having you, I am!" Placing his lips amongst hers, he took in a deep kiss. One that he had wanted from the very beginning.

"NEVER!" Sarah pulled away with disgust. "If Jareth losses me, it's because of a fair fight, not because you took time from me." Picking up the clock, Sarah threw it against the mirror. Specks of glass shattered the area and screams of horror filled Sarah's ears as she was swept away from her childhood/adult fantasy.

As Sarah fell against the old dirt path leading towards the castle she cried out "Jareth!" but nothing came, just the realization that it was a fantasy that she prayed she never had to live.

 **A/N** : Will Sarah be with Jareth or will Rogan win her and make Sarah's life a living black hole?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **12:45**

Running into the ballroom, Sarah witnessed Jareth and Rogan beginning their battle. "Stop!" she quickly rushed to Jareth's side. "Please don't do this." She breathed as she looked up into his face.

"You came back."

"Of course, I came back. I don't think Hoggle would have allowed me not to." Sarah smiled. "In fact, he was very insistent that I do." For the first time since she arrived, Sarah felt at home. Something she hadn't felt above ground in quite a long time.

"Would you look at that somebody came to your rescue." Snickered Rogan. "I must say I've never seen a story end like that before. I mean doesn't the prince usually save the princess? Well I guess not in this case hmm." Waving his arm, Sarah vanished and soon reappeared in a gold platted mirror across the ballroom.

"I think she will make a fine ornament. Don't you think Jareth?"

"Jareth help!" Sarah shrieked. Pressing her hands to the smooth and slick surface, Sarah forced her weight against it, but it wouldn't budge. Glancing up at the ballroom clock, she saw that only a few minutes remained until the thirteenth hour. Throwing away her fears, Sarah knew what she had to do. "Jareth I— "

"Not so fast." Snapping his fingers, Sarah's voice appeared in Rogan's hand. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you? No, that would be stupid."

As silent sobs wracked her body, Sarah pressed her forehead against the surface. However, as she did this, her eyes caught a glimpse of something different. Looking down Sarah was horrified to see that her regular attire had been replaced by that chiffon black dress that she was forced into just hours earlier. Panic riddled her body as she looked to Jareth for help. As she struggled with the dress, a black tiara fell from its place and tumbled to the floor.

"Now my sweet. Don't you embody every inch of a queen?" No response came just silent sobs. "No need to cry. We shall soon be together. Just as soon as I dismember my brother." Rogan reached through the cool glass of the mirror and gripped Sarah's chin with his free hand. "Better yet, the strike of the thirteenth hour can get him." A wicked, cruel and forbidding laugh escaped from Rogan's lips and filled the ballroom. Sarah in the meantime wore the look of dread and despair and dismay.

"That dress is going to kill her! What were you thinking?" Jareth bellowed as darted towards the mirror.

"One step closer and I will kill her on the spot. I don't think that would be wise. After all, how would it look if the Goblin King was responsible for his loves death?" Jareth stopped as he looked to Sarah. "Besides that dress is under my power. It does whatever I tell it to. If I snap my fingers like so."

Sarah's eyes grew large as she began grabbing at the dress. The corset strings wouldn't budge. Pressure was wrapped around her middle and her ribs began to ache and her body began to go weak. There was no room to free herself. The dress was slowly killing her.

"The dress crushes whatever is inside of it." A snicker swept through the ballroom once more.

 **A/N:** I know this chapter is pretty short, but it packs a punch if I do say so myself. Will Sarah live to say those three simple words to the man she loves? Or will it be to late? Only time will tell...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: An Unforeseen Tragedy

 **12:50**

Sarah fell to the floor as her breath came slowly as her pulse began to grow weak. " _This can't be how it ends. I spent to many years trying to deny how I came to be here. What I saw and what I was truly feeling. For years, I tried to forget this land, my friends and even the villain that I had met here, but he really wasn't the villain at all. No, instead he was just misunderstood and I did not see this. I did not want what he was offering me. All I wanted was Toby back and return to the boring, mundane life that I led. But not anymore_!" Sarah thought to herself as she wheezed and rolled her head to the side. Her lily pad colored eyes locked with Jareth's ice blue ones as a tear escaped from the tear duct. "Jareth I lo—" the voice in Rogan's hand turned a sour apple green with a tint of chick yellow.

"You just never give up do you?" Rogan wrapped his hand around the voice into a fist.

Coughing, Sarah did her best to breath, but it felt as though Rogan had both hands around her throat and was choking her. Feeling her oxygen being cut off, her hand flew to her throat as her eyes grew wide. Sarah still laid there as the life began to drain from her. "St—stop." She breathed. Coughing once more, an iron like substance filled her mouth. Sputtering the sticky matter from her lips, the blood spilled from the left corner of her mouth and landed in a small pool next to her.

"You son of a b—I should have killed you long ago after you murdered our sister!" Jareth grew enraged. "I am sure you remember that. We were playing around the bog when one of your pet Tomorm—that large snake wrapped around her and drug her into the depths of the bog. I tried to save her, I did everything in my power to, but it was too late. Annabelle was just eight years old. What did you gain from that? Power?"

"I did no such thing." A mockery tone was Rogan's response.

"Like hell you did. Mother was a wreck for weeks. Father could barely run his kingdom and you. What were you doing? Feeding that dreadful animal of yours."

"Annabelle irritated me so much. All she ever wanted to do was hang around and do what we did. While I was trying to get the local fay girl to notice me, Annabelle would ruin it and make me look like an idiot. I couldn't stand having a sister. It was bad enough having you as a brother. I wanted to be an only child." A snake like smile spread across his lips. "And now I have the opportunity to be!"

….

"Ludo call the rocks." Hoggle rushed into the room.

"Where did you come from?" Sir Didymus asked

"That don't matter. Ludo call the rocks and hurry up!"

"Ludo help Sarah!" roaring, Ludo called upon the very thing that got them through the goblin village all those years ago. The ground began to shake as the crystal chandeliers began to shutter and clinked against one other. Even the mirror that held Sarah captive shook.

As the rocks rushed into the room, one crashed into the mirror, causing the glass to shatter and freeing Sarah.

"If she dies I swear, I will bog you myself and the eternal swamp monster or your "pet" can eat you."

The room stood still as the air grew heavy and hard to breath for anyone. Jareth's eyes locked onto the dreaded scene before him. He waited with high hopes as Hoggle checked for a pulse. His own body was tight as his heart beat a 100 miles a minute and sweat linger against his temples. It seemed like an eternity for the verdict.

Knowing what was already, Hoggle touched Sarah's warm body and searched for a pulse. With each passing second her warm and heated body was becoming cool and her lips were turning from a light plush pink to a light toned blue. There was no hope. Hoggle looked up with a grime, hopeless facial expression and shook his head. Then he bowed his head. Sir Didymus and Lugo did the same as a sad silence seeped into the once grand ballroom.

Rage ripped through Jareth's body. His precious was dead! Whirling around he faced his brother. "You worthless piece of shit."

"I-I didn't intend to kill her. No, I wanted her to be my queen and bow to my power."

"Just like you wanted our sister to do. Sarah reminded you so much of her that you wanted to ultimately do harm to her." Jareth conjured up a crystal and turned it into a sharp double ended sward.

"Don't do this. We are brother's. We have a pack that can't be broken."

"Pack? Is that what you call it? I call it betrayal. You murdered my precious Sarah. Just like you killed our sister. There is no forgiveness for that." Plunging the jagged sword into his brother's chest an electric current rushed through his system, causing him instant pain and death. "Have fun in hell brother."

A great white light came through and a big burst of flames lit the sky and Rogan's body disappeared. Leaving the stillness of the room and the smell of death that lingered. The smell of blood filled Jareth's nostrils as it pulled in spots against the lovely ivory flooring.

Running over to Sarah's lifeless body, Jareth held her. Taking in her sweet smell, he began to sob. It was not supposed to end this way. They were supposed to rule his kingdom together. Sarah was supposed to be his queen and rule the underground. He had for scene this all those years ago when he placed the Labyrinth book in an antique store window for Sarah to find. She took to it just like he knew she would.

How many times had she played out that book in those costumes in the park? 100s? 1000s? How many times had he watched her in his owl form as he perched on a nearby branch? Just as many and still he knew the outcome. Nothing could have prepared him for this turn of events.

Jareth's body wracked with sobs as he lowered Sarah's eyelids over her elegant eyes. Burring his face into her soft, velvet hair he continued to weep. " _You have no power over me_." Those simple words fled Jareth's ears. Quite the contrary, Sarah did not know the power she had over him, not the other way around. " _I have re-ordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you_!"

….

"Goblin King." His name filled the room.

Looking up, Jareth saw a young woman dressed in yellow and appeared to have been kissed by the sun standing before him. Those eyes, those lips. That face looked so familiar…

 **A/N:** So I kind of did a thing...will the Goblin King be able to live without his precious or will this figure be able to help? The next chapter should be up soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Time to Grieve and A Time to Love

 **12:58**

"You! What are you doing here? I still have two minutes." The figure did not respond. Instead she just stood there. "You did this!" Jareth's anger poured out as if it were venom.

"I did no such thing my king. It was you who brought all of this upon yourself 250 years ago, when you turned me back into the icy, blistery storm. You had a chance to break the curse years ago, but things ended differently." The enchantress spoke with grace and softness.

"She defeated my labyrinth! I tried to get her to stay, but she was a mere child."

"She is not a mere child anymore Goblin King. This girl has grown to love you. Through the turmoil that she faced in those few short hours she was here in the underground, Sarah had grown to love you. Not for what you could give her, but for who you are." The enchantress paused for several moments to collect her thoughts "Sarah loved you all those years ago, but being a teenager, she had no idea how to respond to it. There was nothing you did or didn't do. I knew that was bound to happen. She was given this second chance for a reason. Sarah is older and wiser. No longer the little girl who believed in fairy tales, but a woman who believed in herself and true love."

Tears reflected in his eyes like glass. "Can't you do anything? I have learned my lesson!" He begged with everything he had. Jareth would rather lose his kingdom instead of the one he loved.

"I am afraid my king I cannot, but I can give you more time." The enchantress now spoke with sadness. "I'm afraid I can't bring people back from the dead. Only help ease the pain and loss." The lovely creature of sunshine gold conjured up a clock. With a twist of her hand, she adjusted the time to fifteen minutes.

Jareth looked at the clock as his heart fell. He recalled the time that he took time away from Sarah in the oblianat.

" _And you Sarah, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"_

" _It's a piece of cake."_

" _How about upping the stakes hmm." A clock quickly appeared and with a twist of his hand, hours melted off._

" _It's not fair."_

" _You say that so often. I wonder what your bases for comparison is?"_

Jareth had taken away seconds, minutes and even hours. Now he knew how precious that time was to her, because it was to him as well.

"You have fifteen minutes. I am sorry my king, but that is all the time I can allot for. Use that time wisely."

Meanwhile Ludo, Hoggle and Sr. Didymus stood with heavy and sorrowful hearts as they looked on with their own grief hanging over their heads.

"Sarah." Ludo cried. He fell to the floor as he wiped a single tear from his eye.

" _That's right Ludo, I'm Sarah."_

' _Sarah friend."_

" _Wait a minute. I want to ask you something Ludo."_

" _What?"_

" _Do you know the way out of this labyrinth."_

" _No."_

" _You don't know either huh."_

"SARAH!" Ludo roared. Which caused the crystal chandlers in the ballroom to rattle and shake. Even the windows rattled in their places. Sinking farther and farther into despair Ludo looked onward.

"I know my brother, I know." Sir. Didymus sighed as he scratched Ambrosius behind the ears. "Me must not be sad." Ambrosius cried and lied down next to his owner.

" _Stop, stop I say."_

" _Please we have to get across."_

" _Without my permission, nobody may cross."_

" _Please, I only have a little time left."_

" _No one may pass without my permission."_

" _Well may we have your permission."_

" _Yes."_

Hoggle stood there grief stricken just like the others. In all his years of knowing Sarah, she never had a bad word to say about anyone…well except Jareth, but who could blame her?

" _Excuse me." Sarah called out._

" _Excuse me!" Hoggle turned around. "Oh, it's you."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _I'm Hoggle and who are you?"_

" _I'm Sarah."_

" _That's what I thought."_

" _I have to get to the center of this labyrinth. Could you help me? Do you know where the doors to the labyrinth is?"_

" _Maybe"_

" _Where is it?"_

" _Where is what?"_

" _The door. It is hopeless asking you anything."_

" _Not if you ask the right questions."_

" _How do I get into the labyrinth?"_

" _Now that is more like it. You get in there?" the door opened with a creak._

….

" _Excuse me can you help me?"_

" _Who is this?"_

" _My friend."_

Sarah had considered Hoggle a friend not long after they met. She was the first kind soul he had met in a great while. Now she was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing anybody could do about it.

"I have lost my only friend." Hoggle said to himself with a great deep sorrowful sigh. Looking onward, his heart swelled with grief as tears welled up in his large eyes and tumbled down his face. Feeling his knees go weak, Hoggle fell to his knees and continued to sob.

Brushing a couple of loose curls from Sarah's face, Jareth took in all of her beauty. Time had quickened in the above ground. Which caused Sarah to grow and mature, but her beauty had not rehabilitated.

His love for her had only grown over the years. Even as he watched her from his crystals as she went out with boys, attended school parties and even prom. His love still remained and never faltered. Jareth knew there would come a time where she would make her way back to him. Little did he know though that Toby would be the one to wish his own sister away. At the time it was quite comical for the table to be turned, but oh how grateful he was to Toby for making that wish.

" _You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King. I want my brother back. Please if it is all the same."_

" _What is said is said."_

" _But I didn't mean it."_

" _Oh, you didn't?"_

" _Please, where is he?"_

" _You know very well where he is."_

" _Please bring him back. Please"_

" _Sarah, go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."_

" _I can't"_

" _I brought you a gift."_

" _What is it?"_

" _It's a crystal. If you turn it this way and if you turn it that way it will show you, your dreams. Do you want it?"_

" _All I want is my brother back."_

" _You're no match for me Sarah."_

" _But I HAVE TO HAVE MY BROTHER BACK."_

" _He is in my castle. Do you still want to look for him?"_

" _I have to."_

" _Turn back Sarah before it is too late."_

" _I can't don't you see that I can't"_

" _What a pity. You have thirteen hours to reach the soul of the labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of forever. Such a pity."_

….

" _Give me the child."_

" _Sarah beware. I have been generous up until now. I can be cruel."_

" _Generous? What have you done that is generous?"_

" _Everything! You asked for the child to be taken, I took him._ _I have re-ordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you_!"

The tears that he had been holding back finally faltered and fell. Even as a king there was only so much strength he possessed before he broke, physically and mentally. Cradling her body within his arms, he began to rock back and forth. "I can't lose her, I can't." Raking a hand through her hair, his heart plummeted into his stomach. Soon, his hand traced her cheek as the softness of her skin lingered on the edge of his fingertips.

A somberness came over the room as it stilled and everyone stood nearby watching with heavy hearts.

"Is there anything I can do your majesty?" Hoggle stepped toward and offered his assistance.

"Leave us alone." Jareth said quietly. He was so grief stricken his feelings were quickly becoming one and it was one he used often. Anger, hate! How he hated his brother! He hated the thought of him and even hated the sound of his name. He caused this! He killed Sarah right before his very eyes. But what did he do? Nothing. He stood there like a fool watching as his love struggled as the corset grew tighter and tighter. At that moment, his brother had him where he wanted him. He wanted him to beg like a dog to save the woman he loved. He wanted his brother to hand over his kingdom with Sarah as bate. Jareth tried to rescue his love, but knowing his brother was good to his word, he watched helplessly as Sarah begged for her life. Then what happened? Rogan had the fear of God put in Jareth as he threatened to harm Sarah. He had done just that. His ruthless brother had wrapped his hand around her voice until she succumbed to the torture. "Oh, dear brother of mine, I hope you are rotting in hell for your deed!"

Hoggle drew back a bit, by the Goblin Kings fast remark. "But your majesty."

"I said leave!" Jareth roared. Hearing the fury in his voice, Hoggle turned to stand by the others. Glancing over his shoulder, Jareth drew a shaky breath. "Hoggle wait."

"Sir?"

"Start making funeral arrangements." Sarah's body had already begone to go cold and stiff. Not much time was left.

"Yes, your majesty." Bowing, Hoggle sighed sadly and began making a mental note of all that had to be planned.

"Enchantress, is there any way I may rule my kingdom until after the funeral?" Jareth's eyes left Sarah's face and now looked towards the sorceress, who had stepped to the side as the scene played out.

Stepping forward she spoke. "I have gone to great lengths to give you the extra fifteen minutes. I could get in great trouble if I allowed anymore. However, since you have lost so much, I will be able to spear you what you have asked, but nothing more."

Taking hold of Sarah's hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. For this was the least he could do for the woman he loved.

 **A/N** : Sorry I am just now getting around to updating. I've been working on this chapter for a while. I know, I know! I did a bad thing, but don't worry another chapter is on its way. Now that Sarah has succumbed to her wounds will the Goblin King be able to go through with the funeral and what about a life without Sarah?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Tender Goodbye

As everything was being put into order, Jareth found a moment to be by himself. A mere few hours ago, Jareth was enjoying time with Sarah at the ball. Things were right within the underground. The way things were supposed to be…happy.

Walking over to the grand fireplace, Jareth laid a hand against the cold stone. "This is all my fault." Jareth whispered into the abyss. If only he had been a better person all those years ago. If only he had taken his parents warning. If only he had not treated it like a childish game or an eerie tale his parents used to tell him growing up. He should have taken the warning seriously.

" _My son you must learn to control that temper. The anger that boils within you will consume you someday. There will be no good left in and only then will you realize what is truly important in life."_

He had learned far too late. It was far too late to save himself, his kingdom, the labyrinth and it was far too late to save the woman he loved dearly. Kicking a piece of rock into the fire, he watched as it was engulfed in flames.

Jareth was truly what children feared him to be. The villain and never the hero. The villain always lost in the end and this however was no different. Sarah was gone. Lost to him forever. "Who—will run the labyrinth with my brother gone?" Feeling a sickness take over his heart, Jareth glanced over his shoulder as he felt the enchantress's presence.

"The labyrinth will cease to exist I am afraid. With no one to hand it down to, the maze will decay and parish." The enchantress stood by a window overlooking the great maze. "As for you Goblin King. You will only become a memory to the children who read about you and a legend to those who have run your labyrinth."

A legend. A memory. Something Sarah had already become herself. A legend, because she had beat the labyrinth all those years ago. A sweet memory, because Jareth had failed to love her like he should have. Walking over to a nearby chair, he sat within it. With his right hand, Jareth retrieved a royal blue velvet box from his jacket pocket. Opening it with ease a Blue Nile Studio Petite French Pavé Crown Diamond Engagement Ring sparkled up at him.

If he had survived this. If he had won Sarah's love like he knew he had, Jareth was going to purpose to her this evening. Out on the stone balcony as the stars twinkled and danced above. Everything was going to be perfect….their lives were going to be perfect…

"Your majesty it is time." Hoggle voiced as he stepped into the large library. The room was dark and somber. The glow of the fire took the chill from the room, but the room still smelled of death, loneliness and of a broken heart. Hoggle looked on as Jareth did not mutter a word. He was faced with a broken king. "Your majesty." He called for a second time.

"I'm coming!" thrusting the box back into his pocket, Jareth stood and made his way to the door. However, before he left, he turned to face the enchantress.

She only nodded as her eyes reflected sorrow. "My king I am truly sorry for your loss."

….

Walking over to the glass coffin, Jareth knelt before it. Dressed in his finest attire of cords and black morning appeal. Looking down upon his love who slumbered peacefully without any recollection of his presence.

Sarah was dressed in a long blood red strapless dress. She appeared to have been kissed by the Gods for she looked so beautiful. No amount of makeup could dull her true beauty. Sarah, resembled her above's heroin of snow white. Her long black, ebony hair lay in gentle curls around her shoulders. Deep red lips matched the deep blood red of the dress.

In all his years of knowing Sarah, Jareth had never told her how he felt. No gesture told her of his true feelings. All that was shown was that of a hard and evil king who had a heart of pure hate and evil. Until he had met Sarah all those years ago had he never let someone come close to him. Now however, it was time to tell her. For if not, he would live to regret it for the remainder of his days.

Picking up her cold somber hand he held it within his. "Sarah my precious, I love you. I have loved you for a great many years. Being the stubborn, ruthless king that I am, I kept my feelings tightly sealed. I knew I couldn't let you win for if you won, you would go back above with your baby brother and I knew I would never see you again. I knew the peach was the only way to keep you from getting to your brother. Until, I saw you in that lovely dress at the ball all those years ago, I knew then, that I had fallen for you." His voice began to shake as his emotions were coming to a head. "Seeing you grow from an insecure, brat of a child to a lovely mature young woman, I still knew I had feelings for you. Please Sarah, please don't leave me. I need you. My kingdom needs you. "lowering his head, his lips brushed her stiff ones. For several moments, it was as if nothing else mattered. All that mattered was that simple moment. A moment he would never get to relieve again. As he raised his head, the rest of his tears were unleashed and they fell onto Sarah's beautiful face and into her eyes.

The hand that rest within Jareth's twitched. Sarah's eyes fluttered open as she sucked a breath into her lungs. Blinking her eyes, Sarah wanted to make sure he was real, she lifted her hand and touched his cheek. Happiness danced in her eyes as her smile told all.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy. I know a short chapter, but she woke up! I knew it was going to be this way the entire time! I am also working on my first ever Star War story. I hope to have it up soon. Keep an eye out...if you like Star Wars. lol.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: If Only Time Could Stand Still

The fog that overtook Sarah's mind and vision began to lift as she looked upon Jareth. He appeared to be full of anguish and turmoil. What had been troubling him? However, as soon as she moved her hand, he had quickly looked up and the turmoil was replaced with hope.

A smile soon met her lips, but she quickly asked a question. "What happened?"

Jareth appeared stunned. "Do you remember anything?" It took all his power to not pick her up and take her in his arms and tell her everything and kiss her in the process.

"I remember Rogan wrapping his hands around my—"she quickly winced in pain and all of a sudden it became hard to breath. "Jareth what is going on?" Pain began to shoot through her body. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes. "Jareth—I—scared." She didn't want to die…again.

"It is okay precious." Quickly, Jareth swept her up from the coffin and up into his strong arms. "Someone call for a doctor. Quickly!" he lowered her down upon four golden chairs several yards from the coffin. Kissing her brow, he brushed a piece of hair that had fallen against her forehead. Within several moments, he saw Sarah's life dim once more. "Sarah! Precious, stay with me!" He begged, he pleaded. What a cruel joke, a cruel fate to snatch away who you love most away not once, but twice!

"Out of my way. Out of my way." A doctor who stood 3'9 stepped up to the scene. He appeared to be that of an older gentleman. Bald, wrinkled forehead and glass sat upon his small stub noes. He very much so resembled Yoda from Star Wars. Using his own magic, the doctor quickly did an assessment. "Mmm, hmmm. Yep, hmm."

"What is it? Your noises tell us nothing." Jareth said with anger. He had just gotten his precious back and now she was back in the state she was in before. If not worse, but than again, what was worse than death?

The doctor quickly removed his stethoscope from around his neck. "We have to relocate her if I am to save her. I cannot do that here." With a cough, he continued. "We must hurry there is not much time."

Relocating them with a crystal Jareth and the rest of them were now in a clinic not far from the castle. The dwelling appeared clean, organized and smelled very much like bleach. "Now what can you do?"

"You over there. In the way you are." The doctor smacked Jareth's hand as he reached out to Sarah. "Over there!"

Jareth did as he was told as so did Hoggle and Sarah's other friends. "Sarah!" Ludo cried out in distress.

"There, there brother. Our lady is going to be alright." Sir Didymus responded. "I hope."

With a little magic and the help from a couple of nurses Sarah's dress was stripped and was replaced with a white cotton hospital gown. Even the make-up in which Sarah had on had been wiped away and an all-natural look was present.

Over the next several moments the doctor moved about the room to get everything ready. A heart monitor was applied, a Pulse Oximetry and finally an IV to give Sarah fluids.

"This is a most critical time. The next twenty-four hours will determine her state. For now, she is grave. I will check on her through the night and the hours that follow."

"What is wrong with her?" Jareth feared as he could feel his heat picking up.

"There is injury to the ribs and possible internal bleeding. The ultra sound should give us more insight." within several moments an imagine was on the screen. "There is no indication of internal bleeding. Excess bruising on the abdomen, two broken ribs and one cracked. At the moment there is no intimidate danger, but she will be in a great deal of pain over the next several days. I am giving her a morphine drip. This will help with the pain and should help her sleep through the night."

"Can I stay?" Jareth asked. For the first time in his life, he actually asked if he could do something instead of taking action.

"That you can, but if you get in way. I kick you out."

Jareth nodded that he understood. Taking the seat next to her bed, he settled in. For it would be a long and grueling twelve hours.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has just been really busy. I know the chapter is short, but hopefully the next one is longer. I will do my best to update soon, but it might be the new year before I do so. In the meantime, why don't you read my other Labyrinth story. I also have a Star Wars story and am working on a new one.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Happily Ever After…Maybe?

Jareth paced the width of the room for hours. The moon was high in the sky as the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes into hours. Even the sleeping magic he was able to give himself did little to dull the worry that overflooded his body.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he sat back down once more in the very uncomfortable chair that had been given to him. Scooting it closer to Sarah, he waited for morning.

"Jareth." A dry voice called out.

Jumping, Jareth opened his eyes. Apparently sometime within the night he had fallen asleep. Blinking, his eye sight adjusted. "How long have you been a wake?

"Not long. Five minutes maybe." Her lips were dry and cracked and not to mention her throat. Clearing it she reached for the water only to be welcomed by pain.

Getting up from his chair, Jareth got the drink and buzzed for the nurse. "From the look on your face you appear to be in a great amount of pain."

A little, but the morphine drip is helping." Taking the drink, her voice became clearer. Sarah quickly shuttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't stand needles, shots or IV's."

"I'm sorry precious, but that is in for your own good."

"Yes, I know." She groaned in protest.

Sitting back in his chair, Jareth brushed a piece of hair from Sarah's forehead. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish and taken you away from Toby none of this would have happened. You would be out of harm's way and be living a—"

"A life I hated. Right before you showed up. Before Toby wished me away, I was thinking of doing something I wouldn't have been able to come back from. You don't understand Jareth. My life after I met you was a living black hole. My parents took me to see a shrink, I was inpatient for two months and then outpatient after that. My friends consisted of two people and staying in school was hard."

"Yes, I know. I had been keeping an eye on you for a long time. Even after you told me that I had no power over you, I kept my distance and watched you. You had no idea how happy I was when Toby wished you away. I knew than things could be different. I just had to let them be and for a good reason."

Sarah reached for Jareth's hand and looked over into his face. "Hoggle told me what happened. With the enchantress and how you only had so many hours left to find someone to love you. If you didn't your brother was going to be granted the kingdom and you were going to be banished forever." Sarah swallowed the saliva thickening her throat. "That was why you wanted me to stay all those years ago with you, but I couldn't. I was just a kid. With normal kid problems. I couldn't love you than, I was still trying to learn how to love Toby and myself." Silence overtook the room for several moments. After several years of growing up Sarah had found herself…in an odd way, but she had. It just took several setbacks to do so. She never thought she would end up back here, but in a crazy, hopeful way she prayed she would. "Only until I saw you standing in my house for the second time did I know then. That I had run away from something that I wanted all along. It just took some growing up to realize that."

Enclosing the gap between them, Jareth cupped her cheek within his hand. Inch by inch he drew her closer to him. The kiss that had been years in the making was now beckoning to be taken. Heart pounding in her chest and as blood roared in her ears, Sarah waited for the kiss she had waited years prior for. Feeling a little dizzy Sarah shut her eyes to steady her heartbeat and to push away the fainting feeling. Before long she felt lips brushing against hers and—

"Sarah how are you feeling?"

Before a deeper moment could be shared Jareth pulled away before the doctor could see anything.

"My ribs hurt." Sarah acknowledged." _Not to mention my faint dizzy spell_.

"Yes, they will be sore and tender for a while. I am advising to keep any activity at a minimum for two months. For now, though, I want you to stay in bed for the next several days. The nurse will be in throughout the day to check on you."

"Thank you, doctor." The moment the doctor left the room Sarah grumbled. "UH! Two months! I can't do nothing for two months."

"Things can be taken slowly. In the meantime, you can give these a look through and there is also a large library." Jareth laid two large magazines on Sarah's lap. "From what I have seen from your world woman usually look at things such as this."

Feeling a breath catch in her throat, Sarah looked at the magazine covers and back to Jareth. "I wasn't planning on doing it this way, but it seems as though I have no other choice." Fishing the leather box out of his pocket, Jareth opened the box. Sitting nestled within the blue velvet box sat a silver Platinum Circa Diamond Ring of five carrots. "From the time you were much younger, I knew you had some power over me. Even though you told me I had none over you, but it was quite the opposite. From the time you conquered my labyrinth I knew I had met my match. You were just as powerful as I was and yet you failed to realize it. Being as selfish as I was, I forbid you to leave and yet you did. From the moment Toby wished you away I couldn't have been happier and just a few moments ago when you told me it took some growing to do, but it seems as though you have done just that." Feeling as though he was going on, Jareth took a deep breath. "Sarah, precious will you be my Goblin Queen?"

Sarah admired the ring and took in Jareth's every word. She knew, she loved him so very much, but the question was. Could you live the rest of her life in the underground? "Jareth, I do love you, but I can't leave my family in the aboveground. Toby still needs me. Not just for babysitting, but also supervision in other ways." Sarah suppressed a laugh.

"You can visit your family whenever you would like. You are no longer my prisoner. You are free to make your own decisions."

Sarah looked to the ring once more. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Even after he imprisoned her after she tried to escape, she was angry with him, but she knew he did it to protect her. "I can't imagine my life without you. Knowing what it was like for the past couple of years. I was miserable, even if my temper showed the best once I got here. Yes, yes, yes, I will be your queen."

After placing the ring on her finger, Jareth pulled her into a passionate kiss. A kiss she had been longing for, for many, many years.

…..

 **Two months later…**

Sarah stood on the lovely stone balcony on a warm summer day. Today was her wedding day. Something she had never gave much thought to until a mere few months ago. Overlooking the labyrinth, Sarah took a deep breath. This was her new reality now. There was no need to run the width of the maze or to chase down her baby brother or face any evil creatures.

Collecting the large skirt of her ballgown within her hands, Sarah looked down and observed the great details. With yards and yards of satin the dress was massive. Gold lace swam over the dress. The bodice fit tightly as lace laid over the tight-fitting corset. Lace wrapped around her small shoulders giving the top part of the dress a sweetheart neckline. Showing a little too much. This dress was a far cry from what she wore her first time here. During the ballroom scene.

"My dear what are you doing out here? Our guest are waiting to meet their new queen to be." Jareth kissed Sarah's cheek as he rested his hands on her bare shoulders.

"Just needed a moment." Sarah confessed as she turned to face him.

Jareth was taken back a bit by the look of concern and dread written upon her beautiful face. "What's wrong? This is our wedding day. You should be happy."

"I am happy, I just don't know how I will run a kingdom. I could barely keep my gold fish alive for more than a couple of days and not to mention what happened to Toby when I was supposed to watch him."

"Precious you were a young, naive teenager. People grow up and it is obvious you have." Placing his fingers under her chin, he forced her to look at him. "In regards to being a good queen, the people…. goblins are going to love you. Just as much as I do." Kissing her forehead, Jareth pulled her against him and held her close.

Hearing his heartbeat, she relaxed and took a deep breath. He was right, she had grown up so much since that fateful day. Now she just needed to convince herself that she would make a great ruler just like Jareth believed her to be. "I am holding you to that." A giggle escaped her lips.

"I believe our guest are getting restless. Toby is ready for the cake." Jareth pushed a piece of hair away from Sara's face and took her hand in his.

Sarah shook her head. Toby always loved his sweets.

Suddenly, her face became serious. "Before we head back inside, I wanted to talk to you about something. Get something off my chest."

"What about my precious?"

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior and my actions all those years ago."

"All is forgiven. There is no need to apologize."

"I do. For my sake at least." Jareth nodded his head. "I am terribly sorry for the way I acted all those years ago. If only I could have been older at the time of our first meeting. I was just a child. One who still believed in fairy tales, happy endings and evil that lurked in every story." Sarah had no way of knowing that the villain in her favorite book would someday end up being her prince charming. "I was so consumed with myself that I didn't see others needs the way I should have. Toby needed me in so many ways. Ways I couldn't give him or wanting to. I wanted to go off and play dress up and quote stories and books. I wanted to live out my fantasies. Not the actual life I had been given. During my run you made me realize something. Toby was a part of my family and that I would do anything for him. By the end of my run, I knew I needed to take care of him more." Sarah suppressed a sob as she continued. "After I left, I was miserable. For years, I would call on Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus but the one person I wanted to call out to was you. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not after what I had done to you." The sob forced its way out and Sarah cried. "I—I am so sorry for all the pain I caused. During my time spent inpatient, I realized that I did love you, but there was no way back to you." Her head fell and she crumbled.

"There was always a way back to me precious." He cupped her face within his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "You just had to find it yourself….and a little help from Toby."

Sarah laughed which brought the sparkle back into her eyes. Good little Toby. "I love you so very much."

"I love you too precious." Sharing a passionate kiss, he picked her up and spun her around.

For the next decade they lived happily as king and queen. They had several children and had a life that Sarah had only read about in her many books. However, their happiness and love would be tested when a darkness and evil force washed over the kingdom. Would their love conquer over the dark force that threatened their kingdom and their marriage?

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I have been very busy. So that is the end of the story, however I have thought about doing a sequel. Would you end up reading it? Tell me in your review. Thanks!


End file.
